


Bubblegum Cupcakes

by hotelcortez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, Gen, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Character Death, Strangers to Lovers, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, felix can see magic, it's mainly just cute, jeongin is a potions witch, most of skz are witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/pseuds/hotelcortez
Summary: Jeongin was a little witch, hoping for an adventure to take him away as he began a new life in the city with his coven.Felix's magic-sensing abilities had never really bothered him, not until an exciting new witch found his way into Felix's humble little coffee shop and then into Felix's heart.
Relationships: Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 158
Kudos: 278





	1. Eleutheromania

**Author's Note:**

> *EDIT: considering the news that has come out about woojin, i will not be supporting or writing him anymore. as far as i can tell i have managed to edit him completely out this story. if i have missed anything, please let me know*
> 
> hiyyyaaa!! welcome to my new story!!
> 
> I thought I'd try out a new genre and honestly I couldn't resist the idea of witches and fantasy, especially the idea of jeonglix with witches and fantasy. 
> 
> this is also a lot less angsty that my usual stuff, which I really enjoyed too, so I hope you enjoy it as well <33

_Eleutheromania – (n.) an intense and irresistible desire for freedom_

. . .

“So,” Jeongin’s voice rang over the sound of his suitcases hitting the floor next to him, “This is it?”

Chan turned back to him from where he was standing in front of the rusted apartment door, shaggy dark hair falling over his eyes and dimples on display as a grin fell over his lips, “This is it!”

With that, the deep sky blue of his eyes sparkled, the stars and galaxies in them swirling beautifully before he swivelled back to the door. Jeongin could see Jisung behind him, practically vibrating with excitement as Chan pushed the key into the door, the Sun outside pulsing extra bright for a second when the lock clicked.

“Jisung, I know you’re excited, but quit it,” Changbin muttered, wincing at the sunlight flooding into the hallway, “I can already hear the whole city getting suspicious.”

“Well, then I’m sure they’re all going to be delighted when they find out a whole coven’s moving in,” Minho grinned, Jeongin unable to hold back the giggle when Changbin glared at him, “Oh, come on, Binnie! No one’s going to find out.”

“You say that now,” Jisung joined in, his own bright eyes swirling as he mischievously turned them to Minho, “But just wait until Innie blows up one of his potions.”

“Hey!” Jeongin called from his place at the back of the group, pouting at the five sets of colourful and sparkling eyes that turned to him, “I am _not_ going to be the one who accidentally reveals this coven.”

“To be fair, I can believe you on that one,” Chan tilted his head, “It might just be Jisung and one of his thunderstorms.”

“Or it could be Minho-hyung when he ends up summoning a ghost that will haunt this entire apartment building,” Jisung shot back, a cloud darkening over the window as he did so.

“Speaking of accidentally revealing this coven, you really to get control back over your powers,” Changbin cut in, voice stern as he looked at Jisung, “I know this is a new place, but you’ve been driving the weather crazy all day. Keep this up and we’ll have to move all over again.”

Jisung just pouted, nodding shyly at the way Changbin was looking at him, “Sorry, hyung.”

They all watched as Changbin softened at the sight, his jet-black eyes crinkling up in a smile as he reached out to ruffle Jisung’s hair, “It’s okay, Sungie. Sorry for being irritable. There’s just so many more people here in the city… all the new thoughts and voices, it’s a lot to deal with.”

Jeongin couldn’t stop himself from surging forward, abandoning his suitcases on the floor to wrap his arms around Changbin, “Aww, none of us mind, hyung! We’re all getting used to the new place, it’s okay!”

The air seemed to warm when Changbin smiled back, one of his hands coming up to clutch at Jeongin’s wrist as they hugged.

“Well, we’re never actually going to be able to _get used_ to this new place if we don’t go through the front door,” Chan’s voice caused both Jeongin and Changbin to look up, seeing Chan gesturing behind him at the now unlocked door, face fizzling with excitement.

“Also, speaking of accidentally revealing the coven, we should probably leave all these conversations to when we are actually in the new apartment,” Minho joined in, “Or we are going to get some very suspicious neighbours.”

“It’s okay, hyung,” Changbin grinned, “This whole floor is quiet, Chan-hyung picked such a ridiculously early moving time that they’re all still asleep.”

“Let’s not wake them then!” Chan said over the sound of everyone snorting, rolling his eyes at them all before tilting his head once more at the front door, Jeongin unable to help noticing how someone’s magic had removed all its rust.

That was a good omen, a positive sign that whatever happened to them in the new apartment, it was going to be happy.

Jeongin felt a rush of excitement.

They’d only arrived that morning, but Jeongin already loved they city. They’d all had been in the country so long that Jeongin had forgotten what it was like to be surrounded by so much activity. A big city could be overwhelming at times, especially for a group of people who had so much to hide, but Jeongin couldn’t help but love it. It felt like a secret mission, like a special journey.

Like an adventure.

And that was exactly the same rush Jeongin got when Chan finally pushed the door open with an ever-lasting squeak, the old hinges clearing of dust and mouldy wood crinkling away as Jeongin and the rest of the coven all stared into their new hallway.

“Oh my god, there’s so much room!” Jisung squealed, dashing into the apartment and twirling around the new space, the neat walls surrounding him and the open doors watching as he giggled, his eyes tracing over every single spot they could.

Jeongin couldn’t help but agree, still holding hands with Changbin as they walked through the door together. The walls were painted a beautiful blue, a very similar colour to the sky that Jeongin knew Jisung would like. There was also a lot of room for paintings and decorations, for all the various little trinkets they had spread between their suitcases.

The hallway led to a large kitchen, white cabinets poking out the walls and large cupboard space shining out to them. A dining table with five chairs was placed in the middle of the room, Minho wasting no time to place his bags down and start pulling all his things out of them, a Ouija board somehow finding its way onto the surface that Chan didn’t hesitate to screech at and toss away.

From the kitchen, branched out two corridors that contained the various bathrooms and bedrooms they were going to need. There was unfortunately not enough space for them to all have their own bedroom, but most of them had expected that. Jeongin didn’t mind the room he was going to be sharing with Minho. He knew that he’d definitely rather sleep there than join the room that Jisung and Changbin’s would probably set on fire by the end of the week.

The thought made Jeongin laugh to himself.

He didn’t know a lot about buying apartments, but he was clever enough to figure out that Chan couldn’t have bought it in an entirely conventional way. Whether it was charming the landlord or using a spell to create a couple of extra rooms, there had to be magic involved. Not that Jeongin was complaining, he was just happy to have a home with his hyungs.

He was reminded of that very fact when he finished decorating his room and tottered his way back to the kitchen only to find that Minho had charmed his plushies back into his three favourite cats and they were all racing around the furniture. Chan was at the kitchen counter pointedly ignoring them whilst he sorted out his herbs and Jisung was stood on the sofa, screaming his head off and sending a gust of wind kamikazeing through the room.

“Oh my god, hyungs!” Jeongin burst into laughter, his smile brightening when all the cats turning towards him, charging over a second later and curling around his legs for cuddles.

“I never understood why those cats love you so much,” Minho groaned from where he was spread-eagled on the rug, pouting at the way his pets had abandoned him, “My aura is surely their favourite.”

“But you’re not the one who makes them potions to make their fur softer, are you?” Jeongin said without looking up, his fingers combing softly through the three sets of pointy ears twitching towards him, “It can’t be helped if I’m more talented than you.”

“Yah, maknae!” Minho’s head whipped up, his silver eyes flashing dangerously as Jeongin felt a brutal chill shiver through his veins.

“Don’t set your ghosts on me, you evil hyung!” Jeongin screeched, picking up Minho’s youngest cat, Dori, and holding her tightly to his chest, “Or you never see the kitten again.”

“Don’t you dare threaten my cats!” Minho was off the floor like a shot, charging at Jeongin in a way that was admittedly quite intimidating. Jeongin was even about to put the cat down when there was a sudden rush of calmness in the air, a sudden feeling of pause, a sudden banishing of all that was violent in the room.

Minho froze in his spot, his face completely clouding over as the breeze Jisung had been blowing through the room stopped, the beating of the Sun outside seeming to mellow.

Jeongin scrunched his brows in confusion, the cat in his arms completely relaxing against his chest as he tried to process why the hell he felt so peaceful all of a sudden.

“Jeongin,” Jeongin looked up at the call of his name, everything clicking into place when he saw Jisung stood on the sofa holding out a hand from where he'd just finished blowing a calming breeze through the room, “Don’t mess with hyung’s cats. Minho-hyung, don’t haunt the maknae.”

Both Minho and Jeongin groaned as Jisung started giggling, the breeze starting to settle in naturally with the feel of the air as they all came down from the temporary high.

“Hyung, you cannot just enchant us all with the weather every time you want us to be quiet,” Jeongin whined, finally letting Dori go as Chan turned around and quirked a brow at him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I'm sure Jisung thought everything was allowed since you were threatening Minho with your oh-so-wonderful potion skills,” Chan said, ignoring the eye roll he got in return, “You’re not the only talented witch around here, Innie.”

As much as the words were intended to annoy Jeongin, he had to admit they were right. He was surrounded by super talented witches and he would have been lying if he said he wasn’t excited to see how they thrived in their new home.

His hyungs all awakened his thirst for adventure. They all made him want to change the world. Their different variations of magic inspired Jeongin more than he could comprehend.

It had all started with Chan, the social butterfly who’d brought them all together. He was a witch of the stars, an eternal insomniac whose magic thrived at night. The stars loved Chan and he loved them back, knowing every little detail of every little constellation and how that affected each person and their individual star-signs. Chan was intelligent beyond belief and only ever used his magic for good.

Minho’s magic was almost a contradiction to this. Minho was always so _alive_. He had a 4D personality and chilling observation skills that noticed everything about everyone. And yet, Minho was a witch of the dead. He could see into the afterlife, could communicate with spirits and see into past lives that hadn’t existed in centuries. His magic was endless, always feeling so cold and dreadful, Minho able to manipulate it enough to somehow make death seem that little bit less scary.

But despite all this, the one of them who arguably had the scariest powers out of them all was Changbin. Changbin’s magic was so tiny, so microscopic, and yet it covered everyone. Changbin was a witch of the mind, a master of the subconscious, a sorcerer with the power to see into people’s thoughts and hear their inner voices and observe the tiny little intimacies of the human mind.

Changbin’s powers had always given Jeongin chills.

However, Changbin only ever used his powers to help. He was extremely intelligent and intuitive, possibly the most emotionally-clever person Jeongin would ever meet. He had understanding of anxieties and emotions Jeongin couldn’t comprehend, and it shone through the spells Changbin wrote, from the delicate raps and rhythmic rhymes Changbin wove into his magic.

Once again, Jisung was another contradiction to this.

Changbin’s magic was in everyone, but so subtle that no one ever felt it.

There was no way anyone could ever _ignore_ Jisung’s magic.

Jisung was a weather witch. The warmth of the Sun depended on the warmth of his heart. The speed of the rain was controlled by the speed of his tears. The eye of the storm was a pathway to Jisung’s own eye. His magic was hard to control and even harder to understand, but Jisung always managed. He carried the whole world on his little shoulders, his smile as bright as the Sky, his face as beautiful as the sunset.

That only left Jeongin.

The youngest of the lot, the so-called ‘little witch’, the one with all the love in his heart.

Jeongin always did his best to smile for the hyungs, he knew how hard they worked to restore the balance of the world and he was always so in awe of everything they did.

Jeongin knew exactly how to help each of them, crafting potions and charms unique to each of their tastes and magic. Jeongin could weave a series of protection charms Changbin could wear around his wrist to keep the voices at bay. Jeongin could whip up a sight-enhancing potion to make Chan be able to see even further into the night. Jeongin could mix a a magical candle-wax, practically inviting the undead whenever Minho performed one of his seances. 

And, of course, there were the silly little potions. Jisung had once drank one that had turned him into one of Minho’s cats. That one had been alarmingly difficult to reverse.

But they always fixed things in the end.

The five of them… Jeongin wouldn’t change any of them for the world, couldn’t be more excited that they’d all finally moved to the city together.

The walls of the apartment were chuckling softly, the doors opening of their own accord. The building knew what they were, had recognised that they were a little different to everyone else living in the apartments, and yet it had still welcomed them.

The new city life was going to be perfect for them.

“Hey, Jeongin, this kitchen is actually really nice so I might have to ban you from doing potions in here to save these beautifully clean counters.”

Jeongin rolled his eyes to himself.

Maybe it wasn’t entirely perfect, but it was perfect enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaand that was chapter 1!! Thank you so much for reading!! it was only a short chapter, but chapters will vary in length <33
> 
> We haven't met Felix and friends yet but trust me we will be seeing them in the next chapter. I hope you liked all the characters so far though, I had a lot of fun experimenting with different witch types xx
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe rn and remembering to wash hands and stay indoors
> 
> have a beautiful day and take care <333


	2. Arcadian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A new coven in town?” Hyunjin said, sounding excited as he turned to sneak a glance at the boy, looking back over to Seungmin and Felix with an endeared smile a second later, “I wonder if they’re all as cute as he is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Welcome to chapter 2!!
> 
> Some of this is inspired by my own experiences working in a cafe. I definitely make the job seem a lot less stressful than it actually is, but I had so much fun writing it. I hope you enjoy barista!Felix xx
> 
> (also thank you to everyone who enjoyed the first chapter <33)

_Arcadian – (n.) a person who lives a quiet life_

. . .

The sun was beaming powerfully through Felix’s curtains when his alarm woke him up.

He couldn’t help but groan, his eyes dragging open as he forced himself to turn over to his window, squinting at the brightness shining through it. It was unusual for the Sun to be so high at his usual 5am wake up time. Sunrise didn’t usually happen for at least another half an hour.

But Felix just shrugged it off, too tired and busy to fully think about it as he dragged himself out of bed.

Felix wasn’t a morning person by any means. In fact, he actually hated mornings with a passion, but it would be stupidly bad for business if he didn’t open his coffee shop during the usual 7am rush of the city.

The coffee shop was always so alive in the mornings.

CEOs came in for tall cups of Americano and a toastie on the side. Students queued for their forever-changing orders of flavoured lattes. All the interns and assistants tiredly asked for cappuccinos for their bosses and too many shots of expresso for themselves.

And Felix was the one who provided it all for them, so he dragged himself out of bed early and padded downstairs from his apartment to re-stock the shelves. He prepared all the cakes whilst still in his pyjamas and then went back upstairs pull on some light-blue jeans and a pink hoodie whilst they baked.

Then, he fired up all the coffee machines and raced around the city shops for milk, loading all the bottles in the large fridge at the back of the shop before going to wake up Seungmin and Hyunjin.

The two of them updated the signs together, writing out a new quote to put on the blackboard outside and then changing the coffee of the day board and editing the cakes menu depending on what Felix had managed to bake that morning.

And all of that was done in an hour.

The following couple of hours were somehow even more chaotic.

Seungmin, as usual, was armed with his yellow apron and a kind smile at his place behind the till. He chatted with customers and wished them good mornings, complimenting their outfits and promising them excellent coffee.

Felix flitted behind him, fast hands moving from coffee machine to coffee machine, whipping up the orders and giving people extra cream and handing over the cups with a wink. All the while he put on a show, sliding across the floor like Michael Jackson and whistling along to the noises of all the machines and pretending to dance as he prepared the drinks for the waiting customers.

Hyunjin worked in a similar fashion, but he had the whole coffee-shop as his stage. He sauntered from table to table, clearing empty cups and moving chairs for people and making sure they always had somewhere to sit. His gorgeous smile was a permanent fixture on his face and his dancer feet took him all around the room, charming every customer he walked past.

Together, the three of them ran one of the best coffee shops in Seoul and the thought made Felix feel even more warm inside than the coffee did.

Little did Felix know, there was about to be a whole different type of joy entering his heart soon.

The morning rush was just starting to die down, leaving Seungmin slumping against the till as he kindly served the dwindling queue and Hyunjin strolling idly through the tables of now calm chattering customers.

It was mainly just chai lattes and green teas from this point, at least up until the lunch rush.

Felix was taking the time to clean up the work station, hating how messy it got after busy mornings. He washed up all the mugs and shined up the counters, knowing Seungmin could handle the till and the drink-making now that the place was quiet.

However, Felix was soon stopped dead in his tracks when the bell above the door rang once more.

A whole cacophony of new magic walked in.

Felix felt the hair on the back of his neck standing up, his palms tingling slightly and his eyes swivelling around at the sensation he could feel enveloping him.

It wasn’t an unfamiliar sensation, it was actually something Felix had lived with for as long as he could remember, but it had been a while since he’d felt such a strange rush of magic.

_There was a new witch in town._

Felix’s magic-sensing abilities meant he knew every witch who lived in the city and most of the visiting witches who liked to frequent it from time to time. Felix also knew all the witches living in the neighbourhood just outside of town; the one that seemed normal to mortals, but was a whole other village for witches.

Felix had grown up in that village, living with his adopted family until he’d been old enough to move out on his own.

Well, not entirely alone. Seungmin was a human boy who’d been rescued by witches and was raised by them and Hyunjin was the human son of his human mother who’d worked for witches. The three of them had played together on the streets growing up and had been best friends ever since, vowing to buy a place in town where they could open up a coffee shop that seemed ordinary to humans and welcoming to witches.

The signs were there if you knew how to look for them.

Felix had enchantments hidden in the coffee orders on the boards, had witching symbols doodled along the wallpaper, had old-witch philosophies painted along the walls. The words just seemed like silly little quotes to the average person, but they meant everything to a witch.

Felix could tell that the new witch had noticed. 

The witch looked young, probably just a little younger than Felix, and his magic was simply gorgeous. It was mainly a light purple, decorated with swirls of pinks and oranges that surrounded the boy as he wondered through the shop, eyes wide and sparkly as they raked over everything witchy that was undoubtedly familiar to them.

Or, Felix would have noticed the amazement of the boy’s eyes if he wasn’t too busy staring at the beauty of them. The witch’s eyes were also purple, but they shone bright like an amethyst, glittering under the fairy-lights and swirling with magic only Felix could see.

Humans couldn’t see the real colour of witches’ eyes, Hyunjin and Seungmin couldn’t. But Felix wasn’t entirely human, so he saw everything.

He saw every inch of the boy’s beauty.

The boy was obviously a potion witch. Invisible potion stains gleamed on the ends of his fingertips and charms were visible around his wrists, their own power glowing with their different kinds of magic the boy was wearing.

A fizzling gold bracelet. Good fortune.

A blue bracelet giving off tiny little lightning sparks. Protection.

A pink bracelet curling gently over the boy’s skin. Good luck.

All essential for a witch.

Felix felt himself smile. A new witch in the city was always exciting, especially one he could introduce to the coffee shop. He wondered what had bought the boy to the city and whether or not he had brought others.

But mainly Felix wondered about the boy himself, about what made his smile so bright and his face so pretty and his eyes so intriguing.

“Hi, welcome to the Levanter Coffee Shop,” Seungmin’s voice rang pleasantly throughout the room when the boy finally reached the till, looking at Seungmin with purple eyes teeming with curiosity, “How can I help you?”

“Ugh, hi,” the boy smiled shyly, Felix unable to resist watching as his gaze raked over the orders on the board above, “A gingerbread latte please, medium.”

“An excellent choice,” Seungmin grinned as he punched the order into the till, “Will you be drinking that in or taking it away?”

“Um,” the boy swallowed, looking conflicted as he once again turned around to look at all the witchy trinkets on the walls, “I’ll drink it in, thanks.”

“No problem, one mug of our finest gingerbread latte coming up!” Seungmin said, the boy responding with another shy smile as Seungmin told him the price, scanning his card before Felix watched him swallow heavily, his eyes still raking over the enchantments on the boards as he probably worked out how to ask all the questions on his mind.

The boy was definitely not familiar with the city. Felix could tell that he was terrified of accidentally giving away his witch identity, even when all the signs of acceptance were laid out in front of him.

“Um… I couldn’t help but see all the, _um_ , quotes on your walls,” he stuttered through his words, Seungmin’s eyebrows raising in what looked like realisation, “Are you guys… um, are you…?”

The boy started to really struggle and Felix couldn’t take it anymore, no longer able to stare at the confusion on his face no matter how adorable it was. Felix took a step towards the till, determined to explain as he gestured at Seungmin to make the drink, but the boy lost his nerve, shaking his head before Felix could open his mouth.

“Sorry, ignore me,” he said, “I’ll just be sitting in one of the corner tables.”

“Okay, no problem,” Seungmin said as the boy turned and walked away, head ducked and shoulders slumped.

“That was… weird,” Seungmin’s customer service voice dropped as he spoke again, narrowing his eyes at Felix before going back to the coffee machine.

“He’s a witch,” Felix explained, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed and head tilted, staring after the boy curiously, “A potion witch with mostly purple magic. I’ve never seen him before.”

“Ooh, a new city witch?” Both Seungmin and Felix snapped their heads to where Hyunjin was walking towards them, placing his tray on the other side of the counter as he spoke over the till, voice excited but still quiet enough that other customers wouldn’t hear, “With purple magic, you say? Does that mean his eyes are purple too?”

“Yep, they sure are,” Felix said, unable to hold back his smile as he watched the boy settle himself in an armchair at least five sizes too big for him, looking so small and beautiful as he sat down.

“Wow, purple magic is rare, right?” Seungmin said, watching Felix knowingly when Felix was finally able to tear his gaze away from the boy.

“Yeah, there’s no set colour for the magic of potion witches,” Felix ignored Seungmin’s look, “There’s other magic on him too, though. I think it’s other witches, probably enough of them to be a coven.”

“A new coven in town?” Hyunjin said, sounding excited as he turned to sneak a glance at the boy, looking back over to Seungmin and Felix with an endeared smile a second later, “I wonder if they’re all as cute as he is.”

Seungmin snorted as Felix just rolled his eyes, waving them both off when they pretended to coo at him, “Shut up both of you. Yes, he’s cute, but we don’t know if his coven are here permanently or not. Most covens that pass through here are doing exactly that… passing through.”

Felix couldn’t help but let a trickle of sadness into his voice at the last words, his eyes glossing over as he realised the truth of them. Most city witches kept to themselves, even if they did find some sort of solace in the coffee shop, and visiting witches never stayed long, not when there were so many other magical places to explore.

Felix did have to admit he was unusually intrigued by this new witch and the possibility of a coven, potentially because the boy was as cute as a little fox, but also maybe because they hadn’t had a new coven in so long. Felix didn’t want to get his hopes up either way.

“Well, if you want to find out if he’s going to be coming back or not,” Hyunjin’s voice cut cleanly through Felix’s thoughts, sounding certain and sure, but also laced with a tinge of mischief, “Then you better ask him.”

Felix raised his eyebrows, challenging Hyunjin with a stare, “And how the hell am I going to do that? Witch or not, he’s still a _customer_ and I’m not going to bother him.”

“He’s a _customer_ that doesn’t have his order yet,” Seungmin declared proudly as he twirled around, holding a steaming pink mug in one hand and placing it on the tray Hyunjin had smoothly switched to a free spot on their side of the counter, “You can ask him all your questions when you take his gingerbread latte to him.”

“You guys are impossible,” Felix shook his head, ignoring their cheeky grins as he eyed the drink in front of him, considering it for a seconds before he huffed and picked up the tray, “Fine.”

Both Seungmin and Hyunjin cheered as Felix walked away, challenging them with another glare as he picked a small bubblegum cupcake off the display and slipped it onto the tray, practically daring them to say anything as he headed towards where the boy was sat.

The boy was in the corner by the large windows, curled up in the armchair as he watched the city go by through the glass. His eyes tingled with a sense of excitement that Felix didn’t see in most permanent city-dwellers.

_He’s definitely new around here_ , Felix thought to himself, admiring just how fascinated the boy was.

“Hey there,” Felix smiled when he finally reached the table, having to hold back a coo at how the boy looked up at him with wide surprised eyes, face childlike and innocent with his magic glittering in the air, “One gingerbread latte for the cutie in the corner.”

A light pink immediately dusted over the cheeks of the boy, Felix ducking his gaze when he felt his own cheeks doing the same.

“Um… thanks,” the boy smiled shyly, gesturing to the table in front of him where Felix placed down both the coffee and the cupcake, “Oh, I didn’t order a cake.”

“Yeah, it’s on the house,” Felix said, nodding to encourage himself to go on as he started to fiddle with the now empty tray in his hands, “I was wondering if I could ask you something.”

The boy looked surprised at the words, but not afraid as he gestured at the empty chair across from him, “I guess I’d answer anything for a free cake, what is it?”

Felix giggled as he put the tray down and settled into the chair. It wasn’t quite as big or bright as the armchair the boy was in, but it was equally as soft and Felix loved sitting in it.

“Well, I guess I should start by saying I’m Felix,” Felix said, biting his lip shyly when the boy seemed to brighten up, his purple magic fading to a warm pink as he smiled.

“And I’m Jeongin,” the boy said, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“And you, I just… I couldn’t help but notice the way you were looking at all our signs and things when you walked in,” Felix said, trying to keep his voice gentle when he noticed how the boy tensed up a little at the words, “You don’t need to be afraid or anything, I know you were going to ask about them at the counter.”

“So… this is a witch café?” Jeongin paused before asking, still looking a little unsure but seeming to trust Felix when he answered.

“Not exactly,” Felix said, “I run this coffee shop with two others and for various reasons we all grew up on the edge of the city in a witch neighbourhood. I do actually have some magic, but we’re not witches ourselves.”

“Oh,” Jeongin said, his gaze clouding over as he seemed to think about the words, “So you just run a coffee shop for witches?”

“It’s a coffee shop for everyone,” Felix smiled, “We like to decorate to let witches know they’re safe and welcome here, but anyone can come in. We always promise to protect the identity of all witches who do come here.”

“Wow… that’s so nice,” Jeongin said, his lips crinkling up at the corners in a way that was simply gorgeous as Felix had to resist letting his eyes drop to them, “Wait, is that what you wanted to ask me? Whether I’m actually a witch or not?”

“No, I, um, actually,” Felix ducked his gaze for a second, looking back up with a shy smile, “I knew you were a witch the moment you walked through the door. My magic allows me to see things like that.”

“Really?” Jeongin’s eyes widened in wonder, one of his elbows perching itself on the table in front of him as he leaned forward, his free hand wrapping itself around his mug as he stuck his chin in the other, “I have to admit, I never expected to meet any kind of witch in the city, let alone someone new like you.”

Felix couldn’t hold back a small giggle, knowing his magic-sensing abilities were something that made a lot of witches very curious, “That’s actually what I wanted to ask you.”

“Oh yeah?” Jeongin raised his eyebrows, nodding at Felix to go on as he brought his coffee up to his lips, taking a sip as he waited for Felix to start speaking again.

“Me and Hyunjin and Seungmin over there,” Felix waved a thumb over at the counter where he assumed Hyunjin and Seungmin were pretending not to watch them, “We’ve seen a lot of witches come and go through here, but I can see some other types of magic on you and, I must say, it’s been a long time since we’ve seen a new coven. Are you guys staying in the city or are you just passing through?”

“We’re staying!” Jeongin chirped, his lips stretching into a grin as he did so, “You were right about my coven. We’ve lived in the country so long and a few of my hyungs recently signed a record contract for the music they make, so we moved here for their work.”

“Wow, that’s amazing,” Felix said, trying to ignore the way his heart warmed at the idea of Jeongin staying, “Does that mean you’ll be coming back to the coffee shop?”

“Of course,” Jeongin smiled, “This latte is amazing and I know the others would really love it here. Truth be told, I really wanted to find a new adventure when we came to the city and I think I may have already found one right here.”

Felix felt his cheeks heat up the moment he heard the words, ducking his gaze as he tried to hide the smile blossoming its way onto his face. He could feel Jeongin’s eyes still on him, probably wondering why Felix had gotten so shy all of a sudden.

“Are you okay?” Felix heard Jeongin say, his arm stretching its way towards Felix at the table, “Sorry, I don’t know if that was too much.”

“It’s okay,” Felix hurried to say, “I was just… surprised is all. Like I said, we haven’t had new witches here in a while.”

“Well, you’ve got me now,” Jeongin said gently, Felix meeting his eyes with a smile as he let the words sink in.

_He had Jeongin now._

“What a lucky little coffee shop we are,” Felix said, unable to stop himself from reaching across the table to squeeze Jeongin’s hand for just a second, “Please remember that we will always look after witches here, you can always feel safe with us.”

“That’s so lovely to hear,” Jeongin said, Felix’s gaze meeting his own in a moment that had Felix practically falling into Jeongin’s purple gaze, “Thank you.”

Felix could have listened to those words over and over again for hours. Felix could have stared into Jeongin’s eyes for the rest of the day. Felix could have sat there and chattered with Jeongin for the rest of time.

But that was when the bell above the door decided to ring again, chiming the entrance of three men in business suits, calling Felix’s attention back to the fact that the lunch rush was fast approaching.

Seungmin could handle three businessmen alone, but there’d be at least 20 of them soon and Felix would have to help.

“Well, I need to get back to work,” Felix said, convinced he was imagining it when Jeongin’s eyes seemed to dim a little in disappointment, “But it was lovely meeting you, Jeongin. I hope to see you again, please let me know if there’s anything I can do to make your move to the city a little easier.”

“Oh, well there is actually something…” Jeongin said, voice shy as he fiddled with his coffee mug, “You wouldn’t happen to know anywhere I could get potion ingredients around here?”

“Yes, we’ve got plenty here!” Felix couldn’t stop the excitement from leaking into his voice, his chest blooming with the thought that he’d actually be able to help Jeongin, “Like I said before, we grew up in a witchy neighbourhood. Our coffee-shop kitchen is huge and we have all sorts of supplies back there. We’ve even been able to make a few man-made potions of our own, the whole place is charmed so its resistant to potion-damage.”

“Oh my god, really?” Jeongin perked up in his seat, eyes excited like a child as he spoke, “That’s so cool! You might have to teach me how to do that. My coven keep saying I shouldn’t be allowed to make potions in our new kitchen because it’s so nice and… well, I’m kinda messy.”

Felix couldn’t hold back a giggle, deciding right there and then that he’d do anything for the adorable little witch sat across from him.

“You can always come and use our kitchen,” Felix said, “It’d probably be best if you came during closing hours, but we wouldn’t mind. It’d be exciting to get some new magic going on around here anyway.”

“Felix… y-you can’t be serious?” Jeongin’s voice tingled with hope, his eyes wide and shiny as he stared at Felix like he’d hung the Moon, “We only just met and I could never come and mess up your place like that.”

“You wouldn’t be messing it up, you’d be using it for its proper function,” Felix said, wanting to try and encourage Jeongin further when the bell above the door chimed again and Felix was reminded he’d really have to get back to work soon, “Just think about it, okay?”

With that, Felix grabbed a spare napkin off the table and reached in his apron for his favourite pink pen. He wrote his name and scribbled down his number, sliding it over to Jeongin with a shy smile.

“Call me if you ever want to come over, I promise we won’t mind,” Felix said, feeling his hand tingle when Jeongin’s fingers brushed ever-so-slightly against his own, “I really have to go now, but it was so lovely talking to you.”

“And you, Felix,” Jeongin said, Felix’s heart melting as he carefully folded up the napkin, placing it into his pocket like it was made of diamonds, “Thank you for the cake!”

“No problem,” Felix grinned as he stood up, grabbing his tray and starting to make his way over to the till, “Enjoy!”

Felix smiled all the way to the coffee machines, ignoring Hyunjin’s mischievous glance and Seungmin’s suggestive wink, pretending not to notice them in exchange for grabbing new coffee beans for the lunch rush.

But one thing Felix definitely did notice was extra bright sparkle in Jeongin’s eyes the moment he’d spotted the little heart Felix had drawn next to his number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand Jeonglix have officially met!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!! I actually had so much fun with this one, the idea of magic in coffee shops is just so aesthetically pleasing to me i have no idea why
> 
> next chapter shouldn't be too far away, until then stay safe and healthy and please take care xx
> 
> have a wonderful day!! <33


	3. Orphic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix didn’t know what potion that Jeongin was trying to make, but it was clearly very complicated. Either that or it was supposed to be gurgling violently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya everyone, welcome to chapter 3
> 
> we get a little more backstory in this one and a few more witchy shenanigans xxx
> 
> enjoy!! <33

_Orphic – (adj.) mysterious and entrancing, beyond ordinary understanding_

. . .

The chime of the bell echoed gently through the coffee shop.

Only this wasn’t a normal entrance.

It was just gone 10pm and Felix was feeling exhausted down to his bones after another day of supplying caffeine to a dependent city, but he couldn’t help but tingle with a rush of excitement as he looked up at the sound of the door opening.

The coffee shop wasn’t actually open. Most of the lights were off and the chairs were stacked on top of the tables and the floor was shiny with the mopping they’d done earlier. But, still, Jeongin hesitantly poked his head in, looking half-surprised that the door hadn’t actually been locked as his eyes shone past all the darkness in the room, “Felix-hyung?”

“Right here!” Felix popped up from where he’d been crouched behind the counter, double-checking they had enough of their different flavoured teabags, “I’m glad you made it.”

“Luckily, I still remembered where this place was,” Jeongin smiled, opening the door all the way as he walked in, holding it for the two other witches who followed him through.

Felix couldn’t help but tilt his head as they entered, his hands falling against the counter and his entire weight forcing itself from slumping against it as Felix just _stared_.

Jeongin had mentioned that he had protective hyungs, that they liked the idea of a new potion-place to explore but didn’t like the idea of Jeongin venturing to it on his own in the middle of the night, especially to be with a stranger they knew nothing about.

Felix had assured Jeongin that he understood, that the other members of his coven were just as welcome as he was, but Felix had completely forgotten that they all had different types of magic.

_It was beautiful._

The one who came in directly behind Jeongin, clearly a few years older, was about Felix’s height with dark shaggy hair and only black clothes. His eyes were a deep, _deep_ blue, dotted with tiny crystals and specks of white that glittered like constellations. His magic was similar, swirling around him like the milky way as it dipped and curved and twinkled in all the colours of the night sky, riddled with blues and purples and blacks that shone as galaxies.

Jeongin had mentioned him… Chan, the astral witch.

The other witch was shorter, also wearing all black with a dark block of hair and a chin the light practically bounced off. His eyes were the darkest shade of black Felix had ever seen, looking like black holes he’d get sucked right into if he wasn’t too careful, but Felix knew that was exactly the point of Changbin’s magic.

Felix could see all of it, all the words shaping around the witch and the voices whispering in his ear and the swirls of tangible thought that wrinkled against his skin. It looked overwhelming. It looked scary. It looked intrusive.

And yet… it looked understanding. It was unlike any magic Felix had ever seen; so empathetic, so intelligent, so perfectly moulded to the witch that Felix could see he had complete mastery of his craft.

Jeongin had mentioned him too… Changbin, the witch of the mind.

“Hey,” Chan spoke first, leading the way as he walked carefully down the middle of the coffee shop, dodging around a couple of tables and a few of the other things that were in the way, “I’m Chan, it’s nice to meet you.”

“And I’m Changbin,” Changbin spoke, his eyes twinkling slightly in amusement as they finally reached the counter, “Although, I can see that you already knew that.”

“Yeah, Jeongin told me about you,” Felix smiled, “Welcome to my little coffee shop!”

“It really is witchy,” Chan said, his eyes noticeably raking over the walls and his magic curling in wonder as he took in all the decorations, “I almost didn’t believe Jeongin when he told me. We really didn’t expect to find any witch-friendly spaces in the city.”

“Well, we’re not exactly from the city either,” Felix shrugged, “Hyunjin and Seungmin are humans who were raised in a witchy neighbourhood and I… well, I have a little more complicated relationship with the witching world,”

Felix’s tongue wrapped a little awkwardly around his final words as he said them, not sure yet how much he was willing to tell the new witches. Or how to even explain it in the first place.

Felix had always struggled to clarify that he wasn’t actually witch, but that he did have his own magic. It had been given to him in urgent circumstances and hadn’t ever happened to anyone since.

He could still remember with perfect clarity the accident that had given him his powers, could still remember opening his eyes to a world of extra colours and a whole new dimension that very few had ever seen before. Felix was used to it now, but there’d been times that it was a lot less simple.

There was a part of Felix that didn’t want to discuss his powers even a little bit, but he was forced to look up at the sound of Changbin’s voice.

“I can see your power.” Changbin was staring right at Felix, eyes narrowed and head tilted, “It’s not ingrained within your mind like most powers are. You weren’t born with your magic, were you?”

“No,” Felix shook his head, feeling Chan and Jeongin’s curious eyes on him, “I got them when I was very young.”

Felix could tell that Changbin wanted to ask about it, his face twitching in curiosity, his magic pulsing in a way that suggested he was trying even harder to use it, to see further into Felix’s mind.

“Are you blocking me?” Changbin let go of his curiosity to smile, looking almost proud as he studied Felix, “I can’t see that much in your head, usually I can see everything. Not that I was trying to do that with you, I was just trying to see the way your power works with your mind.”

“Yeah, my power is exactly the reason you probably can’t see much,” Felix said, his fingers fiddling against the counter as he ducked his gaze, “I gained these powers because someone was trying to protect me. That feeling of the magic has lingered ever since, so it’s extra difficult for witches to use their magic on me.”

The words seemed to send a ripple through the room, everyone’s magic subduing as they processed them. Felix knew it was a lot to reveal during a first meeting, but he wanted the witches to trust him, wanted _Jeongin_ to trust him, so he decided revealing a little bit about his magic couldn’t hurt, especially since a lot of people didn’t trust it at first.

“Well, if we can’t see into your mind, I’m still curious about seeing into your potions kitchen,” Chan suddenly spoke up, a wide grin breaking out the dimples on his face that Felix couldn’t resist smiling back at.

“Of course,” Felix said, gesturing at them to walk round the side of the counter, “Follow me through to the back.”

Chan, Changbin and Jeongin all complied, their footsteps sliding a little against the clean floor as Felix punched in a passcode on the wall and opened the door for them, gesturing them through to the next room.

The door to the back of the shop led to a small corridor, painted a mint green with noticeboards and coffee recipes stuck all over the walls. Felix could see Jeongin smiling at all the messy hand-writing and coffee cups doodled around the place.

Between all the haphazard pieces of paper and various other wall hangings were three doors, two of which were on the left side. One led to a staff toilet and the other to an office where Felix, Hyunjin and Seungmin worked out all their finances and stored their money.

The third door was at the very end of the corridor, next to a staircase that spanned the right wall, leading up to the three-bedroomed apartment that Felix hoped Hyunjin and Seungmin were getting some rest in.

Felix cast a glance up the stairs as he walked to the door at the end, thinking of how excited Hyunjin and Seungmin had gotten when they found out the new witches in town really were going to stay.

 _They would have to properly meet Jeongin soon,_ Felix couldn’t help but think to himself.

But that was for later. For now, Felix was showing off his potions kitchen.

The magic immediately overwhelmed Felix the moment he stepped into the room, but he’d grown used to it so he didn’t let it show. It was the only room in the building charmed with any sort of magic, resistant to spell damage and self-cleaning, making it easy for them to whip up man-made potions without repercussions.

Felix could see the magic tingling in the walls and along the counters. It was soapy, bubbly magic, practically fizzing at the seams and feeling like a warm bath, getting hotter and hotter the more mess Felix and the others made with their explosive charms.

Chan, Changbin and Jeongin all reacted the same way Felix felt when they walked through the door, all gasping a little with the warmth and then relaxing when it slinked gently into their bones.

“This is where the magic happens!” Felix joked as he spread his arms and twirled around, showing off all the pristine white cabinets around them and the colourful patterns Seungmin had painted over the top, “Literally.”

Jeongin snorted, his eyes glittering extra bright as he rolled them, shaking his head at Felix from where he’d ventured over to particularly magical cupboard. Felix imagined that he could probably sense all the potent ingredients tingling inside.

“If I’d have known you were going to make terrible witchy puns, I would have found a different potions kitchen, hyung,” Jeongin said over his shoulder.

“But then where would you have found your adventure?” Felix responded, Jeongin finally turning to level his gaze at him.

Without even having to aim, Jeongin’s eyes instantly met Felix’s.

Felix was suddenly taken back to a few mornings ago at the café, when he’d first felt Jeongin’s magic enter the coffee shop, when he’d first set eyes on Jeongin’s gorgeous face, when he’d first felt the tiny little spark fizzle between them.

Jeongin was looking at him the same way now, with childish wonder spread over his face and happiness crinkling at the corners of his cheeks as he stared straight at Felix.

Felix had to stop himself from outwardly reacting, forgetting how intense it was to stare a witch right in the eyes, especially a witch like Jeongin. Both Jeongin and his magic were beautiful, shining like gold and glittering like fairy-dust and twinkling like the Northern Lights.

It was almost too much for Felix to handle.

A ripple seemed to pass between them in the moment, a slight flare of _something_ that zapped through both of their veins and tickled against their skin.

It could have been Jeongin’s magic, it could have been an unintentional reaction from Chan or Changbin, it could even have been the magic of the room. But, whatever it was, it had sensed something between Felix and Jeongin.

Something _magical_.

And not the type of magic that Felix had in his mind and Jeongin had at his fingertips, but rather the magic that even Felix couldn’t see. The magic of life. The magic of emotion.

The magic of exhilaration.

Jeongin had Felix under a spell, and Felix didn’t think it had anything to do with Jeongin being a witch.

. . .

“If you screw this up again, I’m absolutely certain that Felix will kick you out his kitchen.”

Felix couldn’t help but giggle at the words, lazily lifting his head from where he was slumped against the cupboards, his limbs spread over all the counters he was sitting on.

“If I haven’t been smart enough to kick you out during these last three hours, I don’t think I’ll gain the necessary braincells anytime soon,” Felix drawled, pushing away the hair that had fallen in his eyes at one of the points he had dozed off.

It was getting close to 3 in the morning and Felix was still tired from the long coffee day, but he was determined to stay and get to know the other witches a bit more.

Chan and Jeongin turned to smile at him from where they were both leant over a counter at the other end of the kitchen, both their faces rosy and stained from the potion expelling pink mist at them whenever it got annoyed.

Felix didn’t know what potion it was that Jeongin was trying to make, but it was clearly very complicated. Either that or it was supposed to be gurgling violently.

“Oh, trust me, Felix, it’s _not_ supposed to be doing that,” Changbin spoke up from where Felix thought he was sleeping on the kitchen table, his limbs starfished out with an arm draped over his eyes.

“I thought you couldn’t hear my thoughts, hyung,” Felix grinned, Changbin peeking at him from under his wrist.

“I can still see your surface thoughts,” Changbin explained, “Usually I’d block them out, but you’re tired and concerned about the potion so your mind’s being especially loud.”

“Oh sorry,” Felix shrunk back slightly, not sure whether Changbin was annoyed or not, “I would try and stop but… but, well, I’m not exactly sure how.”

“No need to apologise,” Changbin smiled, “It’s nothing I’m not used to. You should hear how loud Chan-hyung’s internal panicking is right now, and how much louder Jeongin’s worry has gotten since I said that you were tired.”

Felix’s eyes widened, a tiny bud of warmth blooming in his chest as he turned to see Jeongin pouting at him, “I didn’t realise you were tired, hyung,” Jeongin said, “I should have checked you were okay with late nights, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Felix hopped off the counter, walking over to Jeongin to guide him back to the potion, “And I love late nights. It was just a long day of work is all.”

“You work so hard, hyung,” Jeongin said, pulling Felix closer into his side so Felix could lean over the potion with him, “Thank you so much for still letting us come over to work on this.”

“Well, it seems you’re working just as hard,” Felix smiled, letting the pleasant smell of the potion wash over him for a second, he could see its magic swirling through the air, creating little dips and waves as it took shape, “You’ve done such a good job.”

But, almost as if it heard, the potion chose that moment to expel its biggest puff of pink mist yet.

Felix and Jeongin both stumbled back, Jeongin into Chan’s arms and Felix against the counter, both of them choking harshly. Felix could feel the mist coating against his lungs and suffocating the walls of his throat. He desperately tried to hack it back up, the magic now gagging and mangling around him at the harm it had caused.

But then more soothing magic was making its way towards him, Felix leaning into the hand that landed on his shoulder and the other that held a glass of water up to his lips.

“There you go, just drink,” Changbin’s voice said, Chan saying something similar to Jeongin, “It’s alright, just the potion getting a little temperamental.”

“Yeah, I can see it getting angry,” Felix rasped, his airways beginning to clear as Changbin rubbed his back, “Wow, we really did something to annoy it.”

“Most potions seem to feel that way about Jeongin,” Chan laughed.

“It’s not my fault,” Jeongin glared at him through watery eyes, “That was just… unexpected.”

“Yeah… and loud,” Changbin said, Felix noticing his gaze drifting to the ceiling, “I can hear more thoughts. I think we might have woken your friends up, Felix.”

“Oh, whoops,” Felix smiled, “They’ll probably be down in a second then. They really wanted to meet you guys anyway.”

“They may as well be introduced to Jeongin’s explosiveness from the start then,” Chan said, “And I have to admit, I’m a little curious too. It’s not everyday you meet a group of humans who know about witches.”

“I’m sure they’ll be just as intrigued by you guys,” Felix said, before directing his gaze to Changbin, “Just please try to stay out their minds, you probably won’t like the weirdness you’ll find in there.”

As if on cue, the door creaked open and a puffy-eyed and messy-haired Hyunjin and Seungmin poked their heads in. Felix was unable to resist cooing at the way their sparkling gazes raked over everyone in the room.

“Hey, babies!” Felix said, “Sorry for waking you. Jeongin is about as good at making potions as I am.”

“I guess we should be running for cover then,” Seungmin mumbled, Felix laughing as he shook his head and walked over, grabbing each of their hands and pulling them into the room.

“Why are you all pink?” Hyunjin asked in all his sleepy innocence, a clumsy finger coming up to stroke over some of the mist still coating Felix’s face.

“That’s a long story,” Felix said, pretending to bite the finger before turning back to everyone in the room, Hyunjin and Seungmin still groaning from both sides of him.

“Everyone,” Felix said, rushing forward to grab a blanket off a chair and wrap it around Hyunjin’s shoulders, “This is Hyunjin.”

“And,” Felix bustled over to the counters, grabbing a mug and dropping in a fruity teabag and adding hot water and handing it to Seungmin in the space of three seconds, “This is Seungmin.”

Hyunjin and Seungmin both waved from behind their blankets and mugs, tired eyes seeming to chirp up a bit when everyone smiled at them.

“I’m Chan,” Chan waved, dimples twinkling on his cheeks, “It’s really great to meet you.”

“And I’m Changbin,” Changbin nodded to them, Felix noticing how his magic was relatively calm around him and he wasn’t trying to see into anyone’s minds.

“Oh, you’re the mind-reader?” Seungmin spoke over the rim of his tea, face slightly guarded as Hyunjin pouted from besides him.

“Well, not exactly, but I guess you can call it that,” Changbin smiled, deliberately keeping his tone light so he wouldn’t intimidate them, “And don’t worry, I’d never deliberately look into your minds. I’m pretty sure Felix would be able to see if I tried.”

“Yep, I would,” Felix gave a thumbs up, “He has very impressive magic.”

“But arguably not quite as impressive as this little bug,” Chan slung an arm around Jeongin, practically glowing as Jeongin blushed, “This is Jeongin.”

“Oh, you’re the one from the coffee shop!” Hyunjin spoke up, hurrying to try and push the hair out his eyes, “Lix was talking to you for aaaages.”

“Uh, yeah,” Jeongin managed a small smile, “Sorry about my potion-making, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay,” Seungmin said, “We usually have Lix waking us up shouting about how the city can’t live without coffee so this was a welcome change.”

“Although, Lix usually wakes us up at six in the morning… not three,” Hyunjin tilted his head, “But I like watching magic and spells, so I’m content.”

With that, Hyunjin sat himself down at the kitchen table, planting his elbows down and smushing his face on them, staring at the cauldron in wonder. Seungmin joined him, wrapping his fingers around his mug and responding to Felix’s thankful smile with a wink.

Jeongin took the cue and turned back to his potion, Felix joining him as Chan and Changbin moved behind them, settling themselves opposite Hyunjin and Seungmin to chat.

Felix could hear small snippets of their conversation, giggling with Jeongin when their conversation immediately filtered into coffee. Explaining how to do latte art was something Seungmin loved to do and Hyunjin was always ready to chip in about customer reactions.

But it was when Jeongin was adding his final ingredient that Felix’s ears pricked up a bit more, the conversation behind him straying to a different topic.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, how do two humans like you end up growing up in a witches’ neighbourhood?” Changbin asked, his voice laced with more than a little curiosity, “Felix has magic, so I understand how he ended up there a little bit more, but I’d never have expected to meet anyone like you in the city.”

“Oh well, it’s a long story,” Seungmin answered, Felix and Jeongin making their way over to join as Felix dropped himself into the last chair and pulled Jeongin onto his lap, “But I’m happy to tell it.”

“Only if you didn’t mind,” Chan said, “We’re just all really nosey.”

“All the best people are,” Seungmin couldn’t back his smile, his fingers fiddling with his empty mug that Hyunjin quickly re-filled for him as he spoke, “Well, I started living in the neighbourhood only a few days after I was born, which also happens to be only a few days after Felix was born.”

“And a few months after _I_ was born,” Hyunjin cut in, a smile breaking out on his face when Jeongin giggled, “But I was a whole different story.”

“That’s one way of putting you,” Seungmin quipped, pinching Hyunjin’s pouty cheek before he continued, “Anyways, my mother, _real mother_ , was cursed whilst she was pregnant with me. She didn’t know about the existence of witches but unfortunately happened to walk into a ritual whilst she was hiking in the forest and the witches panicked and cursed her.”

“Oh my god, Seungmin, I’m so sorry,” Changbin was quick to cut in, his face tightening as Seungmin leaned forward to wrap a tender hand around his wrist, “I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay,” Seungmin smiled gently, “Well, the situation isn’t really okay, but it was years ago. My mother was cursed with severe memory loss. She basically forgot everything, including me after I was born. Some other witches heard about what happened and chose to take me in and raise me in the neighbourhood. I only lived a couple of houses away from Hyunjin.”

“And across the road from where Felix lived until he was a toddler,” Hyunjin said, “We never stopped playing on the streets together after that.”

“Aww, that’s so cute,” Jeongin squealed in Felix’s lap, craning his neck to look at him with a toothy smile, “You moved when you were a toddler, hyung?”

“Yeah, it was after I got my power,” Felix squeezed Jeongin’s waist, “A lot of things changed after that, but Hyunjin and Seungmin were always there.”

“Wow, that’s so adorable,” Chan said, seeming to sense that Felix still wasn’t willing to share more about his childhood, “Who would have guessed 2 humans and one, um, _almost-human_ ” Chan gave Felix a look that Felix smiled at, “Could be raised together in a witch neighbourhood and end up opening a place like this? You guys are incredible.”

“Ah, not really,” Seungmin looked down to his mug, “It just felt natural. Making potions is just like making coffee, it just worked out.”

“And waiting tables has always reminded me of my own parents,” Hyunjin smiled to himself, pausing for a couple of seconds before he realised all eyes were on him and practically begging him to go on, “My parents were both really social, they loved meeting new people even when they were struggling for money. It was how my mum ended up meeting the witch she worked for, she became a maid and my dad became a gardener, they moved in with the witch family who hired them.”

“Oh, I’ve heard of that,” Changbin said, “Your parents must have worked for some really rich witches.”

“Yeah, they did,” Hyunjin smiled to himself, “And they loved it. They got to learn about the witching world and live with a lovely family and still make decent money all at once. But they were terrified when they realised mum was pregnant with me, they thought the family was going to kick them out.”

“I take it that the family didn’t?” Chan said, gazing dreamily at the thought as Hyunjin just smiled softly, a light pink sprinkling over his cheeks.

“I’ve always loved this story,” Felix whispered into Jeongin’s ear, nuzzling his face against Jeongin’s shoulder.

“It sounds very sweet,” Jeongin whispered back, reaching to ruffle Felix’s hair when Felix giggled into him.

“The family were actually delighted by the thought of another baby in the house,” Hyunjin continued, “They agreed to let my parents raise me there. They gave my mum the time off for the pregnancy and then more hours for childcare. My parents still work there now, I lived there my whole life.”

“Oh, that’s so lovely!” Chan practically gushed, “And now you’re working in a witchy coffee shop yourself, your parents must be so proud.”

Hyunjin blushed even harder, “Yeah… they are.”

Felix could see that, from there, Hyunjin couldn’t stop himself from launching into an adorable rant about how much he loved his parents. He gushed about his mum and chattered about his dad and soon Chan was talking about his siblings and Changbin was speaking about his grandparents and the whole table was enthusing about their families.

It made Felix feel warm inside, his lips pulling up at the corners and his skin tingling nicely as he just watched. He wanted to talk about his own family, about the witches who’d raised him after… after everything had changed for him, but he stayed quiet, content to listen to everyone else.

Jeongin seemed to notice. He leaned further and further back onto Felix, practically curling up on top of him whilst Felix stroked his hair, listening intently to Jeongin’s own description of his beautiful baby brother.

Felix had to agree that Jeongin’s brother did sound cute, but he couldn’t help but think that Jeongin was cuter as he started nuzzling Felix’s neck.

“Even if you don’t have a family to be proud of you, hyung,” Jeongin suddenly whispered into Felix’s ear, catching him by surprise, “I hope you know that I’m really proud of you.”

Felix practically felt his heart stop, a whole new feeling exploding within him.

He felt Jeongin’s arms tighten around him, only making Felix feel warmer as he tried to process the intense amount of love he could feel flooding through his veins.

Felix had only known Jeongin for a few days and yet it felt so right, so beautiful with Jeongin in his arms, whispering in his ear and breathing on his neck. Felix didn’t want to be anywhere else in the world, he didn’t want to lose this feeling ever, he didn’t want to ever move from his spot.

Not even when Jeongin’s potion bubbled loudly from lack of attention and the smoke alarm went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! This chapter has been drastically edited from the way I originally wrote it, so I hope it's okay <33
> 
> you may be a lil' curious about felix's backstory, but I promise that will come at some point in the story. jeonglix just have to be a bit closer first and I can assure you I have no complaints writing that 
> 
> I hope everyone is safe and okay and coping well, please take care <33


	4. Selcouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There had been many spells since, too many that had gone wrong to count and just enough that had gone right to help them keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!!
> 
> I hope everyone is safe and healthy. This chapter isn't the most exciting but it's pretty fluffy, so I hope it's okay (sorry that it's so short!!) <33

_Selcouth – (adj.) unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet marvellous_

. . .

Their little ‘potion meetings’ happened frequently after that.

Jeongin couldn’t be happier. He’d made a friend in the city, a friend who Chan and Changbin actually liked, and they were getting on like a house on fire.

Him and Felix were a messy team, both somehow excellent and making potions but also terrible at the same time. Together, they’d managed to concoct a series of charms that made it easier for Jisung to control the weather in such a busy city. But, also together, they’d managed to freeze the dials off the stove and curse one of the coffee machines so it started talking and accidentally put a spell on Hyunjin that made him sneeze glitter.

There had been many spells since, too many that had gone wrong to count and just enough that had gone right to help them keep going.

Jeongin was still laughing about it as he once more strolled down the street heading to the very same coffee shop all the laughs had happened in. His hyungs had started joking that he was spending more time at the coffee shop than he was at his own apartment.

Jeongin couldn’t really disagree with that. Sometimes, he went to the shop for a coffee during the day, sometimes he went to make a potion at night. A lot of the time, he did both.

But every time he left with a smile.

Jeongin couldn’t help but smile again as he continued to make his way along the road, humming along to the music in his headphones and extending his smile to all the passers-by.

Some of them smiled back, looking surprised that Jeongin would offer them such a nice gesture, but flattered all the same. Some just ignored Jeongin, too in-a-rush or late or busy or all three at once to consider smiling back to someone.

It seemed rude, but it was what Jeongin really loved about the city. There were so many people. All with different lives and different jobs and different faces and, for all Jeongin knew, some of them could be aware of what he really was, but most of them were not.

It was such a thrill living a city life as a witch. Jeongin knew things most people wouldn’t even get to touch ever in their lives. He had a sense of mystery about him. He had a secret to carry. He _was_ the adventure that most of the city-folk craved so badly.

It made Jeongin happy.

But then, of course, there was the whole other adventure Jeongin had found.

He stopped just as he reached the outside of the coffee shop he’d become so familiar with, staring through the big colourful windows to see Felix at his usual spot behind the counter, sharing a few words with Seungmin and some giggles with their customers whilst his hands expertly twirled some cream onto someone’s mug.

Almost as if Felix had sensed Jeongin, which he probably had, he looked up and met eyes with him through the glass. His face pulled up into such a bright smile that Jeongin would have felt like a criminal if he didn’t smile back.

Felix was the _real_ adventure Jeongin had found.

And Jeongin couldn’t resist chasing it as he walked into the shop, whistling gently with the chiming bell as he waved at a few regular customers and made his way over to the till.

Seungmin was waiting for him with a smile, puppy-eyes shining as he said hello to Jeongin, the two of them now having met several times.

“So, how was business today, hyung?” Jeongin asked after ordering a white chocolate mocha and a rainbow cookie, “Another busy morning?”

“I don’t think we’ve not had a ‘busy morning’ since we opened this place,” Seungmin laughed, “But today wasn’t too bad, lots of students around this time of year.”

Jeongin just smiled and nodded at the words, content to just let Seungmin rant about how much extra sugar they needed for drinks when students started ordering a lot. Felix was flittering behind him, whipping up the huge order of frappuccinos for the group of chattering mothers that had come before Jeongin, but still winking at him over his shoulder to let him know he’d been noticed.

Using his long arms to reach around Felix, Seungmin was able to make Jeongin’s order for him so he wouldn’t have to wait. Jeongin took the tray with a thank you, slipping an extra note into Seungmin’s tip jar when he said he’d send Felix over when things were quiet.

The corner with the large arm chair was still Jeongin’s favourite place to sit. He smiled at Hyunjin on his way to it and settled down with a sigh, wrapping his hands around his mug and staring at the window to once more people-watch all the city folk he was so enamoured with.

It felt like forever before there was a throat being cleared from across him, Jeongin blinking and turning his head to where Felix was now smiling at him from the other side of the table.

“Hey, little witch,” Felix said, “You spying on people again?”

“I’m not spying, hyung,” Jeongin pouted, shifting in his seat so he could face Felix better, “I’ve just never seen so many people before. I thought I’d be used to it by now, but I’m not.”

“I don’t think you ever get used to places like this,” Felix said, his own eyes drifting over to the window, illuminated by all the tall buildings and the blinding lights and the endless array of cars and buses that hurried down the roads, “But I wouldn’t be anywhere else. This is where the people are and the people need their coffee.”

“Cheers to that,” Jeongin lifted his mug with a grin, taking a sip and blaming that for why his chest had suddenly bloomed with warmth, “Witches need their coffee too.”

“And don’t I know it?” Felix giggled, the laugh lines showing on his face as his now messy hair fell over his forehead like it did after every long shift, Jeongin’s chest getting just that little bit warmer, “You witches could single-handedly keep me in business. You’re all nocturnal, the lot of you.”

Jeongin could only laugh, knowing that between Chan’s insomniac rambles at the stars and Jisung’s nightly rain-showers, Felix was right.

Felix was always right like that; he knew a lot about witches.

He was unlike anyone Jeongin had ever met because, by any means, Felix wasn’t a witch, but he still had the skills and knowledge of one. He had the magic of one.

He knew about potions, he knew about coffee, he knew about the city, and he knew just about everything there was to possibly know about magic.

But Felix’s knowledge wasn’t the only thing that was amazing about him, it was how he shared it.

Felix spoke like he was drawing a map in his mind, all his thoughts leading perfectly into the next one, straying through little valleys and wading through shallow ponds until they reached the destination, only to hop off and scurry off to a new place a second later.

Felix had wonderful stories of growing up in a witchy neighbourhood. He had hilarious tales of how witches had noticed the coffee shop décor and had subtly tried to hint to Felix that they knew what it was. He had jokes and compliments and little anecdotes for everything. He was awkwardness, charm, kindness and mischief all rolled into one.

And Jeongin couldn’t get enough.

Jeongin realised it as he stared at Felix across the table, as he looked into the deep brown eyes that extended for miles, somehow shining with stars even when they weren’t purple like Jeongin’s, or glittery like Minho’s, or sunny like Jisung’s.

Felix didn’t need magic to be perfect. Unlike most witches, his magic was just a small part of him rather than him being a small part of it.

Instead of magic, Felix had a mind that worked mischievously and intelligently, a playful side that brought everyone around him joy, he had everything he needed nestled comfortably in his heart.

Felix could see the magic in the world. Jeongin could see the magic in Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! 
> 
> this was just a little filler chapter before all the fun starts, i've got a couple things planned that I'm very excited for ;)))
> 
> please stay safe and isolated during this time. I know things are really hard rn but we've all got each other and i hope these chapters are at least a small relief to some people. I'm always here if people need me <3
> 
> until the next chapter, take care <3 xx


	5. Morosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can see my magic, huh?” The witch said teasingly, “And you think Jeongin’s magic is beautiful?” Felix felt his cheeks heat up at the words, “You must be Felix, the Coffee Shop Boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya all, hope we're all doing okay <33
> 
> Sooooooo, we have more than a few new developments in this chapter. I simply couldn't wait any longer for the other witches to meet Felix, but, if you know what type of writer I am, then you know I couldn't make it all happy ;)))
> 
> please enjoy!!
> 
> tw; a very slight mention of blood, nothing graphic or serious

_Morosis – (n.) the stupidest of stupidities_

. . .

The rain drizzled gently as Felix made his way down the road.

It wasn’t harsh rain, more of a tender sprinkle that Felix couldn’t help but enjoy as the chill curled lusciously against his skin and the rainwater hung lightly off his hair.

It didn’t rain a lot in the city. Usually, it absolutely pulsed with warmth, the Sun slowly boiling the people inside like a witch would boil the ingredients in their cauldron, simmering and melting whilst the potion curled together and the people did nothing but sweat.

But that weather had changed recently; no more endless days of Sun.

Felix knew it was because of Jisung. The lack of a weather-witch meant the weather had spent so long going unchecked, but now it had to be regulated. Now it had Jisung to calm and control it. Now it liked to change every now and again.

Felix couldn’t help but be thankful. He loved the winter and the light drizzle of rain was calming him from the inside out as he wondered through the streets. He was carrying a paper-bag full of different scented candles, intending to dot them all around the shop and see how well they mingled with the ever-present smell of coffee.

There was one candle in particular that Felix was excited to try.

At the very bottom of the bag, the largest one of them all, was a bubblegum-cupcake-scented candle. Felix wasn’t exactly sure why he’d bought it; the smell would probably be so strong and sickly that it would give everyone headaches.

But Felix had thought of Jeongin the moment he’d seen the candle and the next thing he knew it was in his basket. It was only another piece of evidence that Felix was becoming increasingly aware of.

Felix was slowly coming to terms with the fact that he was infatuated.

There was just something so enchanting about Jeongin, something so glorious about his magic, something so heart-warming about the way he laughed and how his lips curled when he smiled and just how feisty yet adorable he could be.

And then there was his whole coven. Felix hadn’t met them all yet, he still only knew Chan and Changbin, but he was desperate to meet the others. Jeongin had described them all so perfectly, had practically beamed when he’d spoken about them. Felix wanted to know just about everything about the people who made Jeongin so happy.

They were also the people that had made the weather in the city so lovely, the plants along the ground so healthy, all the ghosts in the city so much calmer since they’d moved in. So, Felix also wanted the opportunity to thank them.

But Felix supposed he should count his blessings. He’d already made such a wonderful friend in Jeongin and the other witches were still getting used to the city, so he couldn’t expect to meet them all straight away.

However, the magic of the city worked in mysterious ways.

Even Felix didn’t see it coming.

He was still walking when he was hit with the sudden sensation of new magic. It was cold, even colder than the weather, and Felix shivered with the feeling of it.

It was impossible to shake off. It was very strong magic; the kind that ascended one realm of the earth and could mingle with others. Felix could practically feel its power swirling through him.

But it wasn’t bad magic. It was strong, but it was still pure, still naturally-developed and controlled by the witch it belonged to. Felix could picture it as a pleasant silver, mixing pleasingly with the air and shining brightly to the dead souls that the witch undoubtedly had contact with.

A witch of the dead.

_Hadn’t Jeongin mentioned there was a witch of the dead in his coven?_

Felix was so pre-occupied by the thought that his surroundings all faded away around him, his head tilting and brain whirring as he tried to remember all the five other witches Jeongin lived with.

_There was Jisung the weather witch… and Chan the astral witch… and…_

The bike came out of nowhere.

Felix cried out in surprise, his thoughts all tumbling away as the bike shot into the back of him, knocking him forward and sending him hurtling towards the ground.

Pain shot through Felix’s hands and knees as he tried to catch himself, connecting harshly with the unforgiving concrete. He felt all the air rush out of him, the world tilting on his axis as he hit the floor and sprawled over it from the impact.

The bag of candles landed next to him with a glass-shattering crash.

“Oh my god, are you okay?”

Felix barely even heard the voice as it came from above him, too busy blinking away the shock of the last few seconds as he felt the cold of the concrete starting to soak through him.

The bike had stopped, its handlebars and wheels hitting the floor as the owner dropped it. Felix’s world was just starting to come into focus when he saw the owner’s feet appear in front of his face and drop down to kneel in front of him. Felix was going to look up and say something to them when he was suddenly overwhelmed with a brutal, swamping chill.

A chill that felt like… _ghosts?_

Felix could barely even think past the sudden deathly magic he could feel starting to twist around him. Had he… _had he been run over by the witch?_

“Hello, are you okay? Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Please don’t tell me I knocked you out!”

Felix managed to laugh, the surprise finally fading away as he was able to lift his head up enough to see the witch leaning over him, “Don’t worry, I’m conscious.”

The witch’s face pulled into a relieved smile and Felix had to stop himself from gasping. The witch was absolutely stunning, looking at Felix with a face that looked to be chiselled by the gods, catlike lips resting just below framed cheekbones. His eyes were an expensive silver, holding ghosts and lives and souls and so many beautiful things most people would never even have the pleasure of seeing.

But there was other magic too. Felix felt it when the witch reached out and extended a hand, pulling Felix into a sitting position. The witch had traces of his coven all over his hands, Felix could feel some of the most prominent magic being from…

“ _Jeongin._ ”

“What?” The witch instantly recoiled, looking confused and even a little defensive as Felix said Jeongin’s name, “What the hell did you just say?”

“Sorry!” Felix scrambled to explain, ignoring the pain in his hands and knees as he tried to scramble further towards the witch, “I just recognised Jeongin’s magic on you and it caught me off guard because his magic is so different to yours! Not that your magic isn’t just as beautiful or anything! You have such lovely magic, it’s what distracted me in the first place and then you hit me with your bike and, oh my god, I’m so sorry for that, I just-”

Felix realised far too late that he was rambling, only stopping when the witch’s face broke into a large grin.

“You can see my magic, huh?” The witch said teasingly, “And you think Jeongin’s magic is beautiful?” Felix felt his cheeks heat up at the words, “You must be Felix, the Coffee Shop Boy.”

“Felix, the Coffee Shop Boy?” Felix laughed and shook his head, trying to dispel the blush from his face, “Yep, I guess that’s me.”

“Well, I’m Minho. It’s lovely to finally meet you, Felix,” the witch said, pausing for a second before his eyes dropped away from Felix’s face and back down to the floor where Felix was still sat, “I just wish it had been under better circumstances, here let me help you.”

With that, Minho stood up and held out a hand, helping Felix to his feet with a gentle smile and then frowning when he noticed the state of Felix’s own hands.

“Oh my god, you’re bleeding!” he said, Felix too busy thinking about how unusually warm Minho’s hands were before he noticed, his eyes widening when he realised what Minho was talking about.

The palms of Felix’s hand were cut open, clearly torn by their impact with the concrete and his knees were also dripping blood, scraped messily on both legs.

Felix groaned, leaning down to look at the stains on his jeans as he finally noticed the way the cuts stung, the rainwater only making them ache worse.

“Sorry, I’m fine,” Felix said when he realised Minho was still looking at him in concern, “It’s just a few cuts and it was my fault anyway. I should have heard you behind me.”

“I also should have seen you in front of me,” Minho said without missing a beat, his tone suggesting he wasn’t going to be accepting any arguments as he reached forward and gently cupped one of Felix’s hands in his own, “Listen, I think we have some healing gel that Jeongin whipped up a while ago in our apartment. Let me take you back and get you some.”

“No, really, it’s okay,” Felix started to say, knowing he was definitely curious about the coven’s apartment but also not wanting to impose, “I probably have some at the coffee shop.”

“Oh yeah, and how far away is that?” Minho raised a challenging eyebrow, Felix unable to stop himself from squirming a little under his gaze.

“It’s about… a 20-minute walk,” Felix said quietly, his cheeks heating up again when Minho’s hardened stare faded out into something soft, his magic seeming to sense Felix’s distress and curling soothingly over Felix’s skin.

“Well, our apartment is a 2-minute walk, so you’re coming back with me,” Minho said, holding up his free hand when Felix tried to protest again, “Jeongin will kill me if I let you walk home like this, so you’d be doing me a favour. I insist.”

Felix wanted to try and protest again, but he knew when he was in an argument he couldn’t win. So, he nodded, unable to resist smiling about it when Minho beamed at him, squeezing Felix’s hand before turning to pick up his bike.

That’s when Felix’s gaze flittered back down and he noticed his bag of candles lying ripped on the floor.

“Oh no,” Felix said more to himself than anyone else as he went over to it, ignoring the stinging in his hands as he looped his fingers through the handle. His chest ached a little when he picked up the bag and the sound of smashed glass clattered from the inside, Felix’s candles all sounding like they were broken beyond repair.

But Minho was next to Felix before he could even think about looking in the bag, gently taking it out his hands.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ve got a spell for these somewhere,” Minho said, “We’ll be able to fix them in no time.”

“Really?” Felix almost winced at how hopeful his voice sounded, not wanting to give away how desperately he wanted the bubblegum-cupcake candle to be okay.

“Really,” Minho smiled, turning to hang the bag on his bike handlebars as he started to lead the way along the road, gesturing at Felix to follow him, “And I’m sure Chan-hyung will even have some herbs that will make all these scents ever-lasting.”

“Wow, that’d be great,” Felix said, unable to keep the awe from his voice, “I didn’t even realise there were herbs for that.”

“There’s herbs for anything if you know how to find them,” Minho winked, “At least that’s what Chan-hyung always says.”

“Chan-hyung sounds like a smart witch,” Felix responded, Minho grinning at him in return.

“Oh, that he is,” Minho said, “And he’ll never let you forget it.”

Felix laughed at the answer, already feeling more comfortable with Minho as the two of them continued to chat. They talked about the coven’s reaction to city life and how long Felix had been running his coffee shop. Minho even carried Felix’s candles for him when they’d put the bike away, using his free arm to help Felix up the stairs of the apartment building since Felix’s knees were still hurting.

But it wasn’t just Felix’s knees that were bothering him. He was starting to feel something else.

The closer and closer they got to the apartment; the more Felix could feel himself getting overwhelmed. The conversation between Minho and Felix faded away as Felix realised too late that there were so many different types of magic in one tiny apartment and he could feel it even from a few floors away.

Felix’s vision started to blur, dizziness beginning to hit him in waves as he suddenly found it very difficult to lift one foot after the other.

It had been so long since Felix had gone back to his witch neighbourhood. He hadn’t been exposed to so much magic in a while, especially in a such a compact space. Most witch families all had the same type of magic so it wasn’t so many different powers mingled together, but the coven carried a huge range of witches and Felix could definitely feel it.

He tried to stay as steady as possible, but he could feel Minho’s arm tightening around him, so he knew he had to look bad. Minho hurried his pace towards the apartment, not realising that the way he was trying to help was actually just making everything worse.

By the time they made it to the door, Felix could feel himself sweating, his skin burning hot and his breathing laboured and his eyes blurring in and out of focus as he struggled to stay on his feet.

“Felix, we’re here,” Felix could just about make out Minho’s voice, sounding concerned and almost scared over the noise of him putting his key in the door, “I don’t know what this is, but we’re going to fix it, okay? You’re going to be alright.”

The words somehow managed to break through the fog in Felix’s head, his mouth working to respond as the door suddenly swung open and he whimpered loudly.

It was so much magic.

 _So, so, so_ much magic.

Too many colours and too many words and all of it mingling together in a way that was truly nauseating.

Felix loved magic, he really did, but sometimes it could be dangerous.

And that was exactly what he realised when all the other witches came rushing towards him and suddenly it was far too much of everything.

All the beautiful colours faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so mayhaps i hit Felix with a bike and now he's unconscious for an entirely different reason lol
> 
> but it's all for the good of the story, i promise!! this is where we unlock felix's backstory and jeonglix get to be all cute and stuff
> 
> also me?? writing minlix even in a story that doesn't require it??? more likely than you think
> 
> I hope that the chapter was okay and that everyone enjoyed it. please stay safe and take care. have a wonderful day/night <333 xx


	6. Toska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you help him, you’ll make it worse,” Changbin said, his voice laced with so much certainty it was scary, “I saw it. I saw it all in his head. His magic failed to protect him for a second and I was sucked in.”

_Toska – (n.) a dull ache, a spiritual anguish_

. . .

Jeongin didn’t think he’d ever felt fear like he had when he saw Felix collapse.

They’d just been in the kitchen, Jeongin and Chan peering over an old spell book together whilst the others were lazing around, waiting for Minho to get back from his bike ride.

They’d all heard the door swing open, Jisung opening his mouth to loudly ask if Minho had appreciated the gentle rain whilst he’d been out.

But Minho had beaten him to it.

His cry for help had echoed throughout the entire apartment, sounding strained like he was tired from carrying something heavy, but still panicked enough that they’d all rushed over.

Seeing Felix barely able to stay upright in Minho’s arms, face paler and body weaker than Jeongin had ever seen, was definitely not a sight that Jeongin had been prepared for.

But it was the sight he got.

Jeongin barely even processed it before Minho’s arms were giving out, Felix’s body propelling itself forward as they all watched in terror. Jeongin tried to dive forward, tried to reach out to catch Felix, but what happened next was too much for all of them.

Felix’s eyes flashed a blinding gold for a second, lighting up the hallway in such power that everyone yelled in surprise.

The brightness was immediately overwhelming, Jeongin unable to look as he slumped into the wall next to him and clutched his hands over his face, feeling everyone around him doing the same.

There was just a second, just a single second, of such an intense rush of magic that Jeongin felt it reverberate through his very being. He felt the magic of every single witch around him, all the curves and spikes and peaks of it as his teeth grated together, his bones twisting and his skin seizing with the feeling.

But it wasn’t just the magic of the coven pounding through the air. Jeongin could feel another form of magic, a kind he’d never even felt before.

The new magic was screaming out, made of nothing but pain and terror and desperation as it screeched out _PROTECT ME!_

Jeongin had a sickening feeling that the new magic was Felix’s.

But it finished a quick as it started, one single moment able to bring them all to their knees before letting them go. Jeongin sucked in a sharp breath as the world started to shape once more around him.

The light faded away, the magic was sucked into the void and all of them blinked back into focus to the sound of Felix hitting the floor.

Jeongin felt a spark of panic explode in his chest when he looked over. Felix was lying completely still, face deathly pale and breaths wracking violently through his frame.

The sound of footsteps reached Jeongin’s ears as Chan stumbled to his feet and immediately tried to sprint over, his leader instincts visibly taking over as he ran towards Felix with an arm out to touch him.

That’s when chaos really broke loose.

“No, DON’T TOUCH HIM!” They all heard Changbin’s yell, his voice urgent like it never had been before as he dived forward, eyes wide and practically vibrating with his magic, “Everyone stay back! No one use any kind of magic!”

Chan froze in his spot, arm still outstretched and face all kinds of terrified

They all stayed deadly still.

It took every inch of inner-power Jeongin had, but he forced himself to listen, to not scramble towards Felix like he desperately wanted to. Changbin wouldn’t have shouted like that if he truly didn’t mean it.

“Changbin, what?” Chan looked at Changbin like he was mad, his gaze darting between him and Felix’s unconscious body, “We need to help him!”

“If you help him, you’ll make it worse,” Changbin said, his voice laced with so much certainty it was scary, “I saw it. I saw it all in his head. His magic failed to protect him for a second and I was sucked in.”

Everyone gasped, all of them aware of how Changbin had difficulty seeing into Felix’s head. Jisung looked shocked, having never met Felix but now staring at his unconscious body, Minho not looking much better since he’d been the one to bring him to the apartment.

Chan still looked like he wanted to run to Felix, but Jeongin could see him holding himself back, forcing himself to listen to Changbin.

“I saw all of his power,” Changbin continued, staring so intensely at everyone that they couldn’t help but hang onto his every word, “I know everything about his power, I know where he got it and I know what happened here. His magic knocked him out for a reason.”

Jeongin felt his mouth fall open as a cold feeling started to twist its way through his chest. His head exploded with questions, the cold feeling knotting tighter and tighter the more Jeongin thought about Changbin’s words.

Felix’s magic had knocked him out… _on purpose_?

Jeongin had never heard of anything like that before, let alone knew what it meant for the witch it had happened to. But what Jeongin did know, what he did know with absolute certainty, was that _they needed to help Felix now._

Felix being knocked out by his own magic was bad, really bad, and they needed to fix it.

“We can’t just leave him on the floor!” Jeongin couldn’t stop himself from yelling, all eyes turning to him as he pointed at Felix sprawled on the carpet, “We don’t know what’s happening to him right now, we need to help!”

“We have to help by keeping our magic as far away from him as possible,” Changbin said, holding his hands out to Jeongin like he was trying to calm a wild animal, “He can see all magic, right?” Jeongin nodded, “Well, seeing all of ours in one place was too much, his body couldn’t handle it so his magic sent him to sleep.”

“B-but…” Jeongin felt his heart drop, gasps ringing all around him from Changbin’s explanation, “But he grew up with witches! He grew up around magic, how the hell did we knock him out?”

“Jeongin, it wasn’t your fault,” Chan said before Changbin could answer, his voice somehow calm as he carefully made his way to Jeongin, making sure to not get too close to Felix, “We couldn’t have known this would happen. He probably didn’t either.”

“No, I don’t think he did,” Minho said, shaking his head and swallowing heavily around the words from where he was crouched on the floor a few feet away from Felix, still clutching a nice-smelling bag that he’d walked in with, “He wouldn’t have agreed to come otherwise.”

“See? It’s all okay,” Chan cupped Jeongin’s face, forcing him to look away from Felix and into his eyes, “I don’t know much about Felix. But from what you’ve said about him, I know he’s strong. He’s strong enough to hold on until we help him.”

“But how?” Jeongin couldn’t stop his voice from breaking, feeling shame flush through him when tears sprang to his eyes, “Felix-hyung is unconscious on the floor and we can’t even touch him because our magic will hurt him!”

“I think I know a way,” It was Changbin who spoke again this time, Jeongin whipping to his head to look at him as Changbin pursed his lips and stared at them all grimly, “Jeongin, do you remember that charm you made ages ago? When Jisung was really ill and he kept accidentally using his powers to create those horrible thunderstorms?”

Jeongin had to think back through his tears, his mind blanking for a few seconds before he suddenly remembered and he felt his stomach turn to ash, his throat beginning to burn with the need to throw up.

What Changbin was suggesting wasn’t light magic. It wasn’t something he would suggest unless he really meant it. It was something Jeongin had always hated with a passion, especially since he’d seen Jisung go through it.

“You want me to create a charm that will stop Felix-hyung from being able to use his powers entirely?” Jeongin couldn’t stop his voice cracking, already hating himself for the thought.

“Only for when he’s here, or until he’s used to it,” Changbin was quick you say, seeming to sense Jeongin’s distress, “You were right about Felix growing up around witches. He _is_ used to large quantities of magic; he just hasn’t been exposed to it in a while and our magic is very different to that of city witches. We just need to make him something that will stop him from seeing our magic until his body learns how to cope with it.”

Jeongin took a few seconds to process the words, the tears starting to run down his face when he realised how much he really did detest the idea. He could still remember what happened to Jisung last time they’d made the charm. He knew how trapped and suffocated Jisung had felt when his powers had been taken away, how it had scared them all enough to promise to only ever use the charm in emergency situations.

Jeongin couldn’t even imagine it. Couldn’t imagine having his magic ripped away like that. Jisung had described it as losing an organ, losing something so vital and so personal that you felt incomplete without it.

There was no way Jeongin could do that to Felix.

But then Jeongin looked at Felix again, at the way he was sprawled out, his chest rising and falling erratically, sweat dripping down his forehead and his eyes closed so tightly it had to hurt. Felix looked like he was in pain, and not the usual physical pain. This was a deep emotional pain that was torturing him in ways Jeongin would never truly know about.

They had to do something.

Felix had magic they couldn’t relate to, magic that worked in very different ways to theirs. The only one who could even try to understand it was Changbin. So, if he was saying that they needed to stop Felix’s magic entirely to help him, then they would have to do it. Felix would get hurt if they didn’t.

And Jeongin couldn’t let Felix get hurt.

“I’ll make the charm,” Jeongin forced himself to say, dragging a deep breath into his lungs as he almost choked around the words, “It’ll probably take me a couple of hours.”

“I’ll help you,” Chan offered without hesitation, Jeongin nodding in what felt like relief.

All of them knew that, apart from Jeongin, Chan was the best at charm-making.

“Good,” Changbin nodded, looking between them before turning back to everyone else, “The rest of us should, _carefully_ , be able to get Felix into a bed. Minho-hyung both has magic that doesn’t need to be active every second. Getting him to move Felix is our safest bet.”

Minho agreed without a moment of hesitation, looking so eager to help that it was able to lessen the grip on Jeongin’s chest. He was relieved to know that, even if he was the closest to Felix, the rest of the coven wouldn’t hesitate to help him.

So, Jeongin forced himself to reach up and rub his eyes to brush the tears away. It wasn’t a time for crying. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t one of the ones allowed to touch Felix, all that mattered now was making Felix better.

Which meant Jeongin had to walk away and make the charm.

“I have the numbers of Felix-hyung’s friends, Hyunjin-hyung and Seungmin-hyung,” Jeongin managed to keep his voice steady, “I’ll call them, see if there’s anything else we can do.”

“Good idea,” Changbin nodded, reaching out to squeeze Jeongin’s shoulder gently, “Let us know what they say.”

“Yeah, we’ll take care of Felix no matter what,” Chan spoke up, sounding so gentle and kind and _certain_ that Jeongin knew there was no way he’d be able to do anything but trust him, “He’ll be okay.”

Jeongin swallowed heavily, holding back more tears as he nodded. He let his eyes roam over everyone in the room for a second, feeling almost calm as he realised how much he genuinely believed they would take care of Felix. If Jeongin couldn’t do it himself, then at least they could.

That was the thought that gave Jeongin the strength to turn away and stride to the kitchen, not even looking as he stuck his hand out on the way, pulling the book he needed off a shelf.

He opened it on the right page on his first try, already going through the kitchen cupboards and grabbing what he needed. Chan was behind him, grabbing a cauldron and placing it on the kitchen table as he flitted about for all the tools.

They were both ready within minutes, Jeongin staring at all the ingredients in grim determination.

_He had a charm to make._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> soooooo felix has finally met all the coven, just not in an entirely conventional way ;))) ik a lot doesn't happen this chapter, but I'm extremely excited for the next one so I hope this was okay
> 
> Please take care <33333 xxx


	7. Eesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Felix opened his eyes, it was to an entirely new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyaa all!!
> 
> sorry about the slightly longer wait for this chapter, there were a few sections of it that gave me a bit of a hard time. but i finished it eventually!! I hope it's okay <33
> 
> tw: mentions of minor character death, there's nothing too graphic but please stay safe <33

_Eesome – (adj.) pleasing to the eye_

. . .

When Felix opened his eyes, it was to an entirely new world.

He didn’t realise it at first; he was too busy trying to get his eyelids up, groaning when he realised how heavy his body felt. There was something soft underneath him, something even softer draped over him that felt warm yet strangely unfamiliar.

Felix blinked. He couldn’t remember getting into bed, let alone into _someone else’s_ bed.

He snuffled a little in confusion, one of his hands coming up to wipe at his face as he willed the world to stop blurring around him.

His head was pounding like it never had before, a sharp pain practically ringing behind his eyes that didn’t go away even when Felix blinked them a few more times, his vision clearing up enough for him to make out his surroundings.

He was in a bedroom. A rather beautiful bedroom.

It was decorated with starry pictures, endless bookshelves lining the walls and little birds painted onto the furniture. Felix managed a smile as he raked his gaze over all of it, his lips pulling up even further when he realised that the room smelt of… bubblegum?

But before Felix could process that, he caught sight of the bed at the other end of the room.

The bedroom may have been beautiful, but it was nothing compared to the boy curled up across from Felix.

Felix wanted to call out to Jeongin, to wake him up so Felix could see him smile and roll his eyes with his messy hair falling onto his forehead and his face puffy with sleep. But Felix didn’t make it that far, his entire world tilting on its axis when he finally realised.

Felix couldn’t see Jeongin’s magic.

Felix couldn’t see _any_ magic.

A yell tore itself from Felix’s lips, his body shooting up as he felt his heart start to shatter within him. His breath was speeding up without his control, fear and confusion all sizzling in his veins as he darted his eyes all around in desperation.

The world had lost its colours. The pictures had lost their beauty. Jeongin had lost his shining light.

_There was no magic, there was no magic, there was no magic!_

Felix had lost the power he’d always sworn to protect, the power that had once been all he’d had left. It was the one reminder of what he’d loved, the one reminder of all the accident had took from him, the one reminder he had of his family.

Felix’s magic had taught him beauty. It had taught him protection. It had taught him how to look at the world through a whole new pair of eyes. Felix couldn’t be without his power. He couldn’t lose the sight that had saved him.

“Jeongin!” Felix didn’t even think as he shouted, his hands started pulling at his hair as he willed his eyes to start working, his mind to find what it was looking for, his soul to find the one thing it truly relied on, “Jeongin, please!”

Jeongin was there in a flash, all remnants of sleep gone from his face as he landed on the bed in front of Felix. His hands immediately landed on Felix’s shoulders, his gaze locked directly onto Felix’s as he shouted words Felix couldn’t hear over the ringing in his ears.

“Jeongin, I can’t see!” Felix yelled, his mind cursing at how that sounded when Jeongin’s eyes widened in shock and terror, “No, I can’t see magic! Jeongin, I need that sight! It’s all I have left, it helps me see everything, it’s all that was given to me!”

Felix knew he was shouting nonsense, knew that Jeongin wouldn’t understand most of it, but he couldn’t help it. Felix’s heart was cracking with his loss, his whole word incomplete with emptiness, his whole body searing with the feeling that he’d let someone down.

But then Jeongin’s shouting got louder, not enough for Felix to hear him but enough for Felix to know that Jeongin was saying something important. Felix tried to make out the words, he really did, but he got distracted by Jeongin’s hand flying to Felix’s wrist, his fingernails digging at a charm that Felix had most definitely not been wearing before.

“Wha-?” Felix tried to ask, wishing he could see the magic of the charm, but Jeongin had ripped it off before Felix could get his words out.

And that’s what everything came rushing back.

Felix gasped. His lungs practically stopped. He doubled over in the bed. His entire world exploded into fireworks around him.

The magic came zipping back, so many colours and so much light and the feeling of complete and utter power soaring through him as his entire body rippled.

The bookshelves were sparkling with the magic of the spell-books placed on them, the magic of the other witches in the building was shaking the walls, the purple constellation surrounding Jeongin pulsed with Felix’s panic.

Felix had gotten his magic back but it was far, _far_ too much.

The next gasp Felix let out was pain, but before he could even think about trying to relay it, Jeongin was reaching for Felix’s wrist again, clipping the charm back into place with a final click.

Everything disappeared.

The whole world blanked for a second, Felix collapsing backwards in the bed before it all came back into focus, the magic gone again.

“Oh… oh my god,” Felix stuttered, his lungs pulling in huge mouthfuls of air as he blinked, entire body trilling with shock and exhaustion, “What… what the hell was that?”

“It was a charm,” Jeongin said softly, shuffling forwards so he could sit next to Felix on the bed, a finger gently pushing the hair out his face, “A charm of yarrow, dragonsblood, silver and garlic.”

Felix’s brain struggled to put the pieces together, his mind reeling through all he knew about spells before he gasped with the realisation, “A protection charm.”

“It’s more of a mixture of protection, defence and magic-blocking,” Jeongin said, his eyes softening as Felix looked up at him, “I’m sorry I had to put it on you, hyung. It was the only way.”

Felix’s chest burned when he realised what Jeongin was saying, trying to take another deep breath before he opened his mouth again, “I had a magic surge and passed out, didn’t I?”

“Yes,” Jeongin said quietly, Felix looking at him when he paused, hating himself when Jeongin seemed to struggle to find his next words, “We didn’t know what happened, but when you passed out your magical defences went down and Changbin-hyung saw into your head, he said your power would overwhelm you completely if we didn’t do anything.”

“You did the right thing, Jeongin,” Felix said, reaching out to grab Jeongin’s wrist when he tried to look away, “Really, you did. I’m sorry that I’m the one who made you do it. I should have realised something like this would happen if I came here.”

“Hyung, it’s not your fault either,” Jeongin said, moving his wrist away from Felix’s hand so they could interlink their fingers, “Minho-hyung told us what happened. I would have been mad if you didn’t come here and I _definitely_ would have killed him if he knocked you over and then left you, so you basically saved his life.”

Felix couldn’t hold back his snort, “That’s exactly what he said you’d say.”

“Well then,” Jeongin grinned, “Looks like no one was at fault.”

“I guess so,” Felix smiled back, his fingers starting to fiddle with Jeongin’s as he spoke, “Thank you for helping me. I managed to make out the magic on my hands and knees when you took the charm off, I know you healed me.”

“You’ve done so much for me since we moved to the city, Lix-hyung,” Jeongin said, “There was no way I was going to leave you bleeding like that, especially when Minho-hyung was the one who managed to knock you over.”

“And the candles,” Felix turned his head, looking at the tall bubblegum-cupcake candle Jeongin had placed on the desk in the room, its wick burning brightly with not a single crack on the glass holding it together, “You fixed them.”

“I’ll admit, I almost started crying when I saw you bought a bubblegum-cupcake candle,” Jeongin said, narrowing his eyes when Felix giggled, “Hey, it’s not funny! That cupcake you gave me when we first met, it’s what made me realise I could really trust you. It was the first thing that made me feel welcome in this city.”

“Wow,” Felix raised his eyebrows, “It must have been a really good cupcake.”

Jeongin didn’t hesitate to pout violently as he swatted Felix in the shoulder, huffing when Felix cackled, “Maybe, I’ll reverse the spell on the candles then! They’ll no longer have ever-lasting scent or wax that will never burn! Instead, they’ll be in pieces all over the floor because Minho-hyung ran them over with his stupid bike.”

“Wait, you put those spells on them too?” Felix ignored the threat, his face pulling into a smile as he realised what Jeongin had said, “Oh my god, that’s so great! The coffee shop is going to smell amazing every single day.”

“I guess I’ll have to come visit every single day then,” Jeongin said teasingly, “Just to make sure the spell works.”

Felix’s fingers squeezed Jeongin’s again, his gaze softening as they looked at each other, “I’d love that, little witch.”

Jeongin seemed to melt on the spot, his eyes closing and grip on Felix’s hand tightening as he just smiled to himself. Felix couldn’t help but admire him.

Now that all the magic was gone from his vision, Felix could really see Jeongin. He could see his little fox-shaped eyes, his large smile, the way his hair curled delicately around his forehead. Jeongin was beautiful, and not just because his magic made him that way, Jeongin really was one of the prettiest sights Felix had ever seen.

But something was bothering him.

Felix hadn’t noticed it before. He’d thought it was natural for Jeongin to look a little unsettled considering the rather loud way Felix had woken him up, but there was something more. There was something flickering behind Jeongin’s eyes, something nagging at him that he’d refused to acknowledge when he was talking to Felix.

“What’s wrong?” Felix broke the silence between them, Jeongin’s gaze darting to him questioningly, “I can see there’s something bothering you.”

“No, it’s fine,” Jeongin said straight away, shaking his head as he looked down, “Just a little shaken from everything today. There’s nothing.”

“Little witch, I can see that’s not true,” Felix said, tugging on Jeongin’s hand to try and pull his attention back to him, “I may not have my second sight at the moment, but I can still see you.”

Jeongin seemed to contemplate the words for a few seconds, his lips worrying between his teeth before he turned back to Felix. He took in a deep breath, eyes shining with questions as he spoke.

“It’s just… Changbin-hyung said that he was able to see how you got your power,” Jeongin said, Felix having to hold back his flinch when he realised he knew exactly what he was about to be asked, “He said it was bad, that it never should have happened. But hyung… you’ve only ever used your powers for good, why shouldn’t you have them?”

Felix swallowed heavily, a nasty feeling starting to twist in his stomach as he tried to mentally prepare himself for what he had to say.

He hadn’t told this story many times. The way Felix had gained his powers wasn’t exactly conventional and it had always made witches curious, but Felix had never felt obligated to tell anyone. He’d been so little at the time that most of the neighbourhood knew without him having to tell them. He’d told Hyunjin and Seungmin when they’d all grown up, but that was it.

But, as much as it hurt, Felix wanted to tell Jeongin too. He trusted Jeongin with everything and he knew Jeongin deserved to know.

“Changbin-hyung was right,” Felix started quietly, dragging in a breath through his lips before he continued, “The way I gained the ability to see magic was bad, and, according to all the laws of the universe, it’s something I shouldn’t be able to do.”

“Screw the stupid universe!” Jeongin interrupted harshly, Felix’s eyes snapped to him, “Hyung, I’m a witch! According to the universe, I shouldn’t exist either, but I do and so does your second sight, that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t have it.”

“I had to lose something to gain this sight, Jeongin,” Felix said, fighting to keep his voice steady as Jeongin’s eyes tingled with confusion, “And as much as it has helped me, I’d give this sight up without a second thought if I got back what I lost.”

Felix watched as Jeongin choked on his breath, his face only twisting with more questions as he looked down at Felix in what looked like devastation, “Hyung… what happened?”

The words were a whisper, but Felix heard them loud and clear, his heart stuttering for a second when it all flashed in front of him. It’d been so long since Felix had thought about it all, since Felix had properly mourned for the day that had changed his life.

He’d gained a power that the universe had never seen before, but he’d also lost something that was worth even more than the universe.

And now Felix was going to tell that to Jeongin.

Felix didn’t say anything at first, just shuffled over on the bed so that there was more room next to him, lifting up the blanket and gesturing at Jeongin to come and lie next to him.

Confusion flashed over Jeongin’s face. He didn’t move for a few seconds, just tilted his head before he seemed to realise what Felix wanted.

He crawled in next to Felix, his whole body warm as Felix snuggled up to him, placing his head on Jeongin’s chest and letting the sound of his heartbeat wash over him. Jeongin’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer as he gave Felix the time he needed to work out what to say.

Felix couldn’t help but grateful. He knew it’d be difficult to say what he needed to, but he also knew that Jeongin would do whatever he could to make it easier. Felix couldn’t hope for anything better.

Which meant he needed to tell his story.

“My mother was an animal witch,” Felix began, speaking into Jeongin’s chest as Jeongin slowly started to stroke his hair, “She was the kindest, most inspirational person I knew. I grew up in a house with puppies, budgies, kittens, bunnies and any other kind of pet you can think of. She loved all of them so much. She took care of them all no matter what and still somehow had the time to be the best mother to me.”

Pain spiked in Felix’s chest, his breath starting to falter around the words as Jeongin’s hand tightened in his hair, his mouth coming down to speak into Felix’s ear, “She sounds amazing.”

“She was,” Felix nodded without hesitation, pausing to take in another breath before he continued, “One day, she took me to the lake to look for frogs. I was only a toddler at the time, I hadn’t even shown my powers yet. I was either a late-bloomer or I just didn’t have any magic, we never got to find out.”

Felix felt Jeongin’s arms tighten around him, probably Jeongin’s attempt at holding back his questions. Felix knew Jeongin had to be confused; he’d thought that Felix wasn’t born as a witch, that there wasn’t a chance Felix was one all along.

There’d also never been any other cases of witches losing their original powers, Felix was an exception and Jeongin had every reason to be confused about that.

“Witch-hunters showed up whilst we were there,” Felix carried on anyway, feeling a tiny flinch from Jeongin as he said the word ‘hunters’, “I don’t remember much, but they said… they said they were going to kill my mum.”

Felix’s voice broke on the last few words, tears rushing to eyes as he said them. The memories started flashing through his mind, his little toddler brain had barely been able to comprehend it at the time. The horrible words that were being said, the way his mum was holding him behind her, the first and only time he’d truly felt her fear rushing through him.

That day was the only clue Felix had about his original powers. Felix had felt all his mother’s emotions in the moment, had practically shook with her terror and cried with her panic and screamed with her denial.

An older witch had once said that moment probably triggered Felix’s powers as an empath, that Felix’s original powers could have been used right there and then if everything hadn’t been ripped away.

“I don’t know how it happened, I really don’t,” Felix spoke around his tears, Jeongin holding him even tighter, “But mum must have known that she was going to die, she grabbed me and did what every witch does in their last moments.”

“Oh my god,” Jeongin whispered, Felix feeling Jeongin’s chest vibrating painfully underneath him, “She tried to transfer you all her magic?”

“I guess she figured that if I had at least some magic in me then I might be able to survive without her,” Felix said, voice shaking with his devastation, “She was never able to complete the spell. I can remember feeling all her magic, feeling all of it rushing into me and then…nothing.”

A sob choked its way out of Felix’s lips, his entire body shaking as he turned and buried his face into Jeongin’s t-shirt. He soaked it with his tears, Jeongin gently shushing him as he held Felix closer, hands still stroking through his hair. 

“They killed her before she could finish,” Felix cried into Jeongin’s shirt, “Any magic that I had and all her magic got tangled, it was all ripped away the moment she died. She just dropped right in front of me and I felt… nothing. I felt empty. All of mine and her magic was gone.”

“Oh hyung,” Jeongin said into Felix’s hair, starting to rock him back and forth as Felix continued to sob into him, “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry. That must have been so awful for you.”

Felix could only nod, trying to focus on the warmth of Jeongin’s arms around him instead of everything else playing its way over Felix’s mind. It was horrible, remembering his mother’s death, and Felix couldn’t remember the last time he’d properly allowed himself to mourn over it.

Felix had never imagined that he’d have to tell someone else, that someone as important as Jeongin would come into Felix’s life and make him want to tell him everything. But Felix couldn’t help it, he just felt so safe with Jeongin. He wanted Jeongin to know about the ultimate sacrifice Felix’s mother had made.

“I don’t know what happened right after that,” Felix forced himself to carry on, breathing deeply as he pulled his face out Jeongin’s shirt and tucked it back on his chest, “Apparently, I passed out. I don’t know if it was seeing mum die or having all that magic ripped away, but I was unconscious. Some other witches who’d sensed nearby trouble showed up and were able to save me.”

“I’m very glad they did,” Jeongin said, Felix feeling his chest blossom slightly at the words, unable to deny how good it made him feel to know that Jeongin was grateful he was alive.

“Me too,” Felix said, meaning the words as Jeongin’s hand briefly caressed his neck, “And when I woke up, when I opened my eyes, I could see everything. And I mean _everything._ It was so overwhelming at first, I passed out so many times. It took the witch-doctors forever to figure out what was going on.”

“What _was_ going on?” Jeongin asked, his voice laced with a slight dash of misunderstanding but also so much wonder that Felix couldn’t hold back a smile, “How exactly did everything that happened give you your magic-seeing abilities?”

“Apparently, since I lost both my mother’s magic and any possibility of my own magic in such a pivotal moment, it changed me,” Felix explained, feeling Jeongin’s confused gaze from above him, “It re-wrote my subconscious. Since I’m supposed to have a lot of magic, my subconscious is always looking for that magic. It wants to find those abilities that were taken away from both me and my mother because, by all means, I’m supposed to have them.”

“Wait,” Jeongin paused, Felix tilting his head up to look at him, “So, to make it easier for you to find your own magic, your subconscious gave you the ability to see _all_ magic?”

Felix nodded, waiting for Jeongin’s eyes to come back down to meet his own before he answered, “Yep, my mind is always unconsciously looking for the magic of my mum and I that was taken that day. It stares into all magic it sees, showing all of it to me and allowing me to see what it truly looks like.”

“Wow,” Jeongin breathed, staring right at Felix, “I’ve never heard of anything like that before. It’s awful, but it’s incredible. The fact that your mind was able to develop an ability like that.”

“Yeah, it helped me a lot once I figured out how to use it,” Felix said, “It’s helped me to pick up the man-made magic that even humans can do and it… it really allows me to fully see the world.”

“That’s so amazing,” Jeongin said, hesitating for a second before he carefully traced a thumb over Felix’s eyelids, moving down to wipe away the tears from under his eyes, “Just before you passed out earlier, your eyes flashed gold. Is that what your magic looks like? The new magic you developed?” Felix nodded shyly, almost blushing when he realised Jeongin was complimenting his magic, “Does… does all magic look like that?”

“No,” Felix smiled, his heart warming as Jeongin’s gaze shifted from surprised to curious, childlike wonder sparkling in his eyes when he motioned at Felix to go on, “All magic is different. The colour you see in other witches’ eyes is usually the main colour of their magic, but it’s a lot more 3D and inter-changing than that.”

“Does magic move?” Jeongin asked, blushing a little when Felix giggled.

“Don’t be embarrassed, little witch,” Felix reached up a thumb to stroke over Jeongin’s cheek, “It’s cute. Magic moves all the time, even in relatively human areas. There’s magic in the coffee-shop, swirling inside the coffees and sometimes sparking from Hyunjin’s fingertips when he picks up the mug. There’s magic in here, fizzling along all the spell-books. There’s magic on witches that literally never stops curling around them. It’s all different and can change day-by-day.”

“That’s so cool,” Jeongin smiled with all his face, eyes crinkling up at the corners and cheeks puffing out adorably, his face glowing even without the magic Felix would usually see on him, “What does my magic look like?”

Felix considered the question for a second, his gaze dropping down to the charm on his wrist before moving back up to Jeongin, “Why don’t we go somewhere else? Somewhere it’s safe for me to take the charm off and I could describe your magic to you?”

As Felix had expected, Jeongin hesitated for a second, his gaze wavering as he eyed Felix, “Hyung, you literally passed out only a few hours ago, you just had to tell me all that stuff, are you sure you want to go out?”

“Just to a park or something,” Felix pouted, “Somewhere quiet, just with you.”

Jeongin mulled it over for a few seconds, his eyes seeming concerned but also tempted as he bit his lip, “Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“I’m sure,” Felix squeezed Jeongin’s hand, “And I’ll put the charm back on and come back here the moment I feel a bit off, I promise.”

“Okay,” Jeongin sighed, “If you’re sure.”

Felix squealed in excitement, shooting upwards in the bed and groaning as he was hit with a wave of dizziness.

“Whoa, hyung, slow down!” Jeongin was also sat up in an instant, his hands landing on Felix’s shoulders as he helped to steady him, “Right, you’re staying right here.”

“Noooooo!” Felix whined, “I’m fine, I promise! I just moved too fast.”

Jeongin just sighed and shook his head, “I swear you don’t even feel like a hyung sometimes,” Felix smiled innocently, “Come on, I’ll find you a hoodie you can wear.”

Felix tried not to react to how his heart stuttered at the idea of wearing Jeongin’s hoodie, instead standing up slowly as Jeongin got off the bed and walked over to the wardrobe at the other end of the room.

“Here,” Jeongin said as he pulled out a lilac hoodie, chucking it at Felix and laughing when he dropped it, “You were supposed to catch it, hyung.”

“Don’t make fun of me,” Felix pouted, deciding to get his own back as he leant down to pick it up, pretending to get dizzy again and hissing as he clutched at his head.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!” Jeongin hurried over, dropping to his knees in front of Felix as he used one hand to grab his shoulder and picked the hoodie up with the other, “I wasn’t thinking, oh my god! Are you okay?”

Felix looked up at Jeongin with a grin, winking when Jeongin just groaned and flicked him in the forehead, shoving the hoodie in his face.

“You’re so cruel,” Jeongin whined, “After everything I’ve done for you today, why would you do that?”

“Awwww, Jeonginnie, I’m sorry,” Felix said, pulling the hoodie over his head, “I’ll make it up to you when we’re at the park, your magic’s going to be all over me now. I’ll be able to see all of it.”

As much as Jeongin tried to keep up his annoyed façade, Felix could tell he was intrigued by that. The curiosity was back on his face, glittering like fairy dust as Felix smiled at him.

“Come on, little witch,” Felix held out a hand for Jeongin to take, “Let’s go for a walk.”

Jeongin carefully clasped his hand through Felix’s, smiling when they ventured out into the hallway together and Felix looked in wonder at all their spell-books lining the walls.

“Wow,” Felix whispered, his free hand reached out to carefully brush over a few of the books’ spines, “I can’t wait until my magic gets used to this place, it’s going to be so beautiful when I can really see it.”

“You’ll have to describe it to us,” Jeongin said, feeling warmth bloom in his chest as he watched the wonder on Felix’s face, “I know most of the coven is intrigued about your magic.”

“As long as you all tell me about yours,” Felix said, “Covens like yours are rare. It’ll be interesting to see how your magic all interacts with one another.”

“It’s also pretty interesting to see how we interact with each other as people,” Jeongin tilted his head, “One of us is accidentally going to murder someone one day.”

“Now that,” Felix grinned, “Is something I don’t have a hard time believing.”

Jeongin just laughed, squeezing Felix’s hand, “Let’s just hope they don’t murder us when they find out we want to leave for a bit.”

“Oh yeah,” Felix said, face falling slightly as he turned to face the door they were about to walk through, already hearing chatter from the other side, “I’m sure they’ll be fine with it.”

Jeongin snorted, “Yeah, and I’m no longer the maknae of the group.”

Felix just pouted, turning to whack Jeongin in the shoulder before turning back to the door. He stared at it for a few seconds, eyes desperately searching for something they couldn’t see before he took a step forward and pushed it open.

All pairs of eyes immediately snapped to him and Jeongin, Felix shrinking slightly before he caught sight of two familiar faces rushing towards him.

“Lix!” both Hyunjin and Seungmin shouted, throwing themselves into Felix’s arms as he stumbled under their weight.

“We’re so glad you’re okay,” Hyunjin said into Felix’s shoulder, squeezing him tightly, “We were so worried when Jeongin called.”

“I’m okay, I promise,” Felix said, pulling away so he could hold up his wrist with the charm still wrapped around it, “Thanks to Jeongin’s charm-making abilities.”

Jeongin could only blush at the words, the red on his cheeks making everyone in the room coo as another blinding smile was directed at him.

“And, um, hi, I’m Jisung,” spoke up a lively witch who was curled up on the rug, “It’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry Minho-hyung hit you with his bike.”

Felix laughed, “That wasn’t exactly his fault, but thank you. It’s lovely to meet you too.”

Jeongin squeezed Felix’s hand as he spoke, Felix unable to resist turning to look at him. Their eyes met, everyone else in the room fading away as they stared at one another.

They could both feel the gazes of everyone on them, but they ignored it, too busy looking at one another and smiling.

Suddenly, Felix couldn’t wait to go on their walk.

He couldn’t wait to see Jeongin’s magic again.

But then they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turned to see Chan staring at them with an eyebrow raised, his face looking like that of a suspicious parent.

“Were you two planning on going somewhere?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope this chapter was okay xx
> 
> all the characters have finally met!! I know that's been overdue for a while now, but it's just so chaotic writing scenes with all of them lol
> 
> see you soon for the final chapter!! it's lovely and fluffy to make up for all the drama in the recent chapters, I promise <3
> 
> please stay safe and take care!!


	8. Kilig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And your eyes,” Felix’s voice was like a dream, singing all the wonders of the world as he moved his hand up Jeongin’s face, his thumb stroking just under his eye, “They’re like amethysts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya all, we have officially reached the end xx
> 
> this chapter was so much fun to write, it really reminded me how much i love jeonglix. and how much i've enjoyed writing magic lol
> 
> thank you for sticking with the story this long and I really hope you enjoy the ending <33 xx

_Kilig – (n.) the inexplicable joy one feels after experiencing something romantic_

. . .

The park was relatively quiet, the gentle chill in the air seeming to be enough to lull people into their homes as Felix and Jeongin walked hand-in-hand down one of the many paths.

It had taken at least ten minutes of persuasion, pleading and pouting for the others to agree to let Felix and Jeongin go on a walk together. Not only were Chan and Minho in protective mode again, but Hyunjin and Seungmin had been there and their fierce loyalty to all things Felix was hard to win against.

But with many promises to not be too long and to look after each other, Felix and Jeongin had been let go, the two of them walking to the park in comfortable silence.

Jeongin was smiling to himself, half thinking about how warm Felix’s hand was in his and half thinking about the way Hyunjin and Jisung had been looking at each other. They’d bickered the whole time Felix and Jeongin had been with them, but there was something more behind their words, something that sparkled.

There were also the subtle glances between Seungmin and Minho, the two seeming to be too confident but also not confident enough around each other.

Jeongin could definitely see something happening between them in the future.

But then Felix squeezed Jeongin’s hand, pulling him to the side so they could turn a corner, and Jeongin realised he should only be focusing on the present.

So much had happened since Jeongin and the coven had moved to the city; they’d explored a new place, they’d made new friends and, most importantly, Jeongin had met Felix.

Felix, who was all things new and all things exciting and all things kind. Felix, who had magic no one understood and a past that should have shattered him. Felix, who did everything to protect the witches of their city and had provided a safe space for Jeongin and his friends without ever having to be asked.

Jeongin had come to the city hoping for an adventure, but he’d found everything that he needed in Felix.

“Hey, hyung,” Jeongin spoke up, Felix’s gaze turning to him, “I’m so glad we met.”

Felix seemed surprised by the sudden words, his eyes widening and mouth falling open as a whole range of emotions spread over his face. He looked shocked at what Jeongin had said, but not unpleasantly, more like he was incredibly thankful to hear them.

“I’m so happy I met you too, Jeonginnie,” Felix smiled, “The city wouldn’t seem the same without you now.”

“That’s good,” Jeongin grinned back, Felix giggling as he bumped his shoulder, “Because I’m not going anywhere.”

They continued in silence for a few seconds, Felix smiling and walking so that his shoulder was now touching Jeongin’s. The park moved around them. The trees swayed and the flowers bloomed and Jeongin was suddenly hit with the feeling that he really didn’t want to be anywhere else in the world.

The feeling only strengthened when Felix pulled them both over to a bench, settling himself down and gesturing at Jeongin to lie on his back, his head pillowed by Felix’s lap.

It was an uncomfortable position and Jeongin could feel the cold of the bench seeping through the back of his jumper, but he ignored it, instead enjoying being able to stare up at Felix’s face.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Jeongin said before he could stop himself, his mouth snapping shut and his cheeks flushing red when Felix ducked to look at him.

“Oh… Jeongin,” Felix seemed just as shocked by the words as Jeongin was “Y-you’re just as beautiful too, always.”

Jeongin couldn’t help but smile, knowing Felix had to mean the words by how honest his eyes had gotten. His eyes were always so deep, so shiny with every ounce of beauty in him, but there was something missing in them.

The slight shimmer of gold Felix always had in his gaze… it was gone.

Jeongin couldn’t help but frown a little, his fingers coming up to once more trace around Felix’s eyes. He knew the gold was only gone because Felix’s magic was blocked, because it was the only way to protect him, but it still saddened Jeongin, he wanted to see Felix’s magical gaze again.

“Hey,” Jeongin gently moved his fingers to Felix’s wrist, fiddling with the charm still around it, “May I?”

Felix’s eyes crinkled, his freckles stretching as he smiled, “Of course, I want to see your magic again.”

“I want to see your eyes again,” Jeongin said straight away, Felix giggling and blushing as Jeongin’s full hand circled his wrist, trying to find the latch on the charm, “You’re missing that tiny little speck of gold in them.”

“And you’re missing a whole masterpiece of colours swirling around you,” Felix’s hand, the one Jeongin wasn’t clutching to, found its way into Jeongin’s hair, “But you’re still absolutely perfect without it.”

Jeongin almost squealed in embarrassment, an inexplicable surge of delight exploding within him. He couldn’t stop himself from bunching his hands together, his fingers clasping out of reflex as he accidently clicked off the charm, Felix jolting harshly from above him.

“Oh my god, hyung!” Jeongin quickly shot up, his face only an inch from Felix’s as he grabbed at his cheeks, trying to keep him steady as Felix’s breathing only got faster, “I’m so sorry! I should have warned you. I know this is overwhelming for you.”

Felix just nodded, still choking around his breaths as he leaned into Jeongin’s touch. His eyes were closed, a harsh light visibly blaring behind them that Jeongin knew was Felix’s magic rushing back to him.

He may be away from the entire coven, but Felix was still experiencing a magic surge, so Jeongin could only hold him to make it a tad more bearable.

“It’s okay, hyung, you’re okay,” Jeongin whispered, his thumbs rubbing delicately over Felix’s cheeks, “It’ll be over in a second.”

And Jeongin was right; it was only a few more moments before Felix was slumping over into his hands, breathing slow and deep and his heartbeat beginning to thrum a little lighter under Jeongin’s fingertips.

“You okay, hyung?” Jeongin said, bringing Felix’s face up closer to this, concerned that Felix hadn’t opened his eyes yet, “You still here?”

“Yeah… I’m…” Felix blinked a few times, his gaze darting erratically before it settled again and Jeongin felt his own eyes widening when Felix’s pupils seemed to double in size.

“ _Wow_.”

The word left Felix’s lips like it was made of diamonds, like it was precious and breakable and Felix wanted to protect it with everything he had, like saying it had meant Felix’s entire world.

Jeongin couldn’t help but blush. Had the word been directed _at him_?

“What?” Jeongin couldn’t help but say, shrinking a little when Felix’s gaze, only a few inches from his face, seemed to stare right into him.

“Your magic,” Felix whispered, “I can see it again.”

“Oh,” Jeongin said, trying to resist tightening his grip on Felix’s face as the words seemed to make him unexpectedly self-conscious, “Is it…is it pretty?”

Felix’s face broke into a wide grin, his skin glowing like the Sun and his freckles twinkling like little gemdrops as he continued to stare right into Jeongin, “It’s beautiful,” he said.

Jeongin felt himself blush all the way down to his neck, warmth searing in his chest. Felix had sounded so honest, so _genuine_ , that Jeongin tried to look away, not used to such raw praise.

But Felix’s hand was stopping him before Jeongin could even process it, his fingers landing gently on Jeongin’s chin as they tugged it back up, forcing Jeongin to look once more into Felix’s eyes.

“Your magic is purple,” Felix said, a pleasant lilt to his words as he smiled whilst saying them, “So many different shades of purple all swirling together like paintings. It surrounds your entire body, but especially your fingers, you have invisible little potion stains at the end of them.”

Jeongin’s mouth fell open. He’d never known that about his magic. He didn’t even know that magic _could_ show on the human body like that. The true beauty of Felix’s power once again hit Jeongin and he couldn’t help but silently beg for more.

“There’s also some gorgeous pinks and oranges twirling through your magic,” Felix carried on before Jeongin even had to ask, “They form little pictures depending on what’s around you, they get even brighter when you’re around other witches and start sharing their magic. When you’re around Chan-hyung, you have little constellations sparkling in your eyes. When you’re with Changbin-hyung, your magic forms a halo around your head, like it’s making your thoughts shine even more.”

The gleam in Felix’s eyes only shimmered more as he spoke, his entire face awed and wondered. He was looking at Jeongin like he was the most beautiful thing in the world, like he never wanted to look away again, like he could stare at him forever.

It took Jeongin’s breath away.

Jeongin had never been looked at like that before. He’d never seen a stare as deep and intense as Felix’s. He’d never seen a stare he wanted to fall into so badly.

“And your eyes,” Felix’s voice was like a dream, singing all the wonders of the world as he moved his hand up Jeongin’s face, his thumb stroking just under his eye, “They’re like amethysts.”

It seemed that Felix couldn’t think of any other words in that moment. The only way he could describe Jeongin’s eyes was just pure beauty, just a beautiful jewel, just a tiny breath of praise that spoke for lifetimes.

Jeongin felt it deep in his soul.

“You’re so perfect, hyung,” the words left Jeongin’s mouth before he could even think about them, his thoughts just rolling so easily off his tongue, “Even without magic that I can see, you’re so wonderful.”

It was Felix’s turn to blush now, Jeongin unable to hold back a giggle as he brought their faces even closer together, wanting to admire the pink dusting over Felix’s freckles.

“You can’t just say stuff like that, little witch,” Felix huffed, but Jeongin could see no real malice to the words, rather a tinge of amusement in Felix’s eyes.

“You started it,” Jeongin didn’t hesitate to say, Felix’s face lighting in what looked like a challenge.

“Yeah,” Felix said, his gaze dropping from Jeongin’s eyes to somewhere else on Jeongin’s face, “I did.”

He stared right into Jeongin’s lips, Jeongin feeling his whole face warming with the feeling. Felix’s eyes were refusing to move, the orbs shining even brighter with gold as they raked over Jeongin’s lips.

“Hyung,” Jeongin could only whisper, his voice dripping with wonder, “You’re staring.”

Felix drew in a large breath, his gaze raising to meet Jeongin’s for a second for permission before he looked back down.

With that, Felix didn’t hesitate, Jeongin’s whole world exploding when he suddenly leaned forward and closed the distance between them, crashing their lips together.

Jeongin felt every inch of his skin singe with lightning, a rush of magic burning all the way through him as his face burned with warmth.

He felt Felix’s lips stay pressed against his own for a second, every ounce of chaos suddenly calming as Jeongin relaxed into it, only for his entire world to spark all over again when Felix’s lips moved a moment later.

Jeongin moved with him, one of his hands shifting from Felix’s face to tangle in his hair, his fingers running through the strands and his mouth begging for more.

It was like every piece of Jeongin’s magic was active within him, swirling through his veins and twirling under his skin and squeezing against his heart. Felix was able to reach every part of him, to make him feel so good and so happy and so _special_.

Their lips continued to move in sync, their breaths messy and warm as the air shimmered around them. The world no longer mattered; the forgotten charm Felix was supposed to be wearing no longer mattered. The only thing that mattered was each other.

The only thing Jeongin could think about was Felix.

Only Felix.

Felix who had welcomed Jeongin into his coffee shop and then into his heart, who had made Jeongin fall for him with every smile and every kind gesture and every little cupcake and coffee, who had passed out and introduced Jeongin to a whole new world of magic he didn’t even know existed.

Jeongin couldn’t think of a single better thing that could have been waiting for him in the city, nothing better than the boy who was now kissing Jeongin, whose lips felt so goddamn perfect against Jeongin’s.

Nothing better than Jeongin’s little adventure.

They eventually pulled away, Jeongin’s lips tingling and his breaths leaving him in a rush. He slowly blinked his eyes open, his hands falling down to Felix’s neck, his heart pounding in his chest.

Their eyes stayed locked to one another.

“Jeongin,” the word tumbled out of Felix’s swollen lips, his gaze widening in shock as he stared straight into Jeongin.

“What is it?” Jeongin asked, still panting around the words as he tried to work out what Felix was looking at.

“Your magic… it’s not just purple,” Felix spoke like he couldn’t quite believe it, his face glistening with wonder, “ _It’s gold_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there it is...
> 
> thank you so, so, so much for sticking me on this story. trying out this genre was honestly so interesting and so great and uuugghh jeonglix have been so pleasurable to write, thank you for taking the time to read my interpretation of them
> 
> i hope everyone is staying safe and healthy rn. i know times are hard, but i hope you're finding a way to cope. feel free to reach out to me if you ever need anyone. thank you again for reading <333
> 
> have a blessed day!!

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @hotelfelixxie


End file.
